


Lucky Bunny

by TrCast



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrCast/pseuds/TrCast
Summary: Nick ha sido un estafador durantes 20 años siguiendo el típico estereotipo del zorro. Toda su vida cambia cuando sus habilidades se vuelven en su contra durante una partida de póquer. Ahora con un niño a cargo, una guarida de soltero en ruinas y una madre llena de preguntas, Nick se cuestiona si aún es posible volver a intentarlo.Una AU en donde Nick adopta un conejito antes de conocer a Judy Hopps.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 33
Kudos: 35





	1. Una apuesta fácil

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfiction en el fandom.
> 
> Después de leer "Fox in a bunnyhouse" Las ideas no paraban de correr por mi mente. Las historias donde Nick/Judy adoptan a otra especie antes de conocerse son mi criptonita.

  
_Otra mala decisión esta noche amigo_

  
El humo de los fumadores se acumulaba en la cabeza de Nick, era un olor demasiado fuerte y molesto para su sensible nariz, pero no suficiente para cubrir los pequeños tics del mal afortunado conejo al ver sus cartas. 

“Lo veo y subo el doble” La aparente confianza del conejito asustó brevemente a Finnick. 

“Wow, ve más despacio amigo.”

“Solo juega Zorro” el tono despectivo fue más que suficiente para que su compañero rozara su bate bajo la mesa. 

El cuarto jugador, una cebra, observó la pelea de miradas con desinterés. En su lugar, trató de relajar al pequeño niño de orejas largas que se había presentado con su otro invitado. 

_¿Quién trae un niño a una partida de póquer? Estas situaciones deberían quedarse dentro de las películas._

“Tengo esto Finn” Mostrando su mejor sonrisa, empujó todas sus fichas al centro de la mesa “Voy con todo”

Un pequeño ceño se quiso formar en la frente del conejo, su esfuerzo por mostrar calma era bueno, muy bueno. Pero no suficiente. 

“Estas solo Wilde” declaró Finnick bajando sus cartas. 

“No voy” siguió la cebra tomando una calada del puro en su boca. 

Todos miraron al conejo. Su nariz de botón no paraba de moverse mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en la pared. El viejo conejo cavilaba, su mano no era mala, él lo sabia, las clásicas muecas de decepción falsas habían atrapado al zorro como un tonto. La cantidad en la mesa era un gran botín, pero con sus fichas era imposible llevárselo todo. La arrogancia del zorro debía ser aplastada, y para eso necesitaba subir mejor su juego. 

“Te propongo un trato Wilde” el conejito intentó sonar nervioso “¿Ves al chico allí en la esquina? Tengo que entregarlo al muelle en media hora. Dicen que es un envío especial a una pareja sin cachorros, un asunto limpio, 5 de los grandes por solo dar un paseo en coche al puerto. Creo que eso cubre mi apuesta” 

Finnick dio una ojeada a Nick tras las palabras del mamífero. Cualquier trató con niños solía disgustar a su compañero. Por muy “limpio” que fuera el asunto, no estaba seguro de como lo tomaría. 

Nick dejó su rostro en blanco mientras procesaba las palabras. Nunca le gustó pasar tiempo con niños, pero era un trabajo de solo unas horas. Una buena ganancia más el plus de humillar al tonto conejo. Era un ganar-ganar. 

“Tienes un trato”

El conejo contuvo su sonrisa, siempre era mejor observar la sorpresa del rival primero. Sin prisa dejó caer sus cartas, tres cuatros y dos jotas, un Full. 

“Tu turno Zorro” 

Las cartas bajaron de sus garras, la sonrisa prepotente del conejito se detuvo al ver los números, sin creerlo, los repaso de arriba abajo. Ese maldito embustero. 

“¡Tu!” señaló la figura gris con enojo mientras arrugada las cartas en la mesa, se veían cuatro nueves y un dos. Era un póker “¡Has tenido que hacer trampa! “

“Se llama ajetreo” sin alterarse caminó hasta la salida con un juego de llaves nuevo en su mano “Vendré por mis ganancias mañana Finn, tengo este último recado que hacer. Te pediré prestado el coche orejas largas” La última frase ganó un gritó de furia del conejito cuando se dio cuenta que le habían robado “Te lo devolveré en nada cola de algodón, ni siquiera tocaré la radio” 

Satisfecho con su actuación, Nick salió del local con el niño siguiéndolo. No había dicho nada pero parecía entender la situación en la que estaba. El muelle estaba a una hora en coche, Nick hubiera sido feliz si en ese tiempo el silencio duraba, pero la vida no suele cumplir los deseos de nadie. 

“¿Cuánto falta?” el chico preguntó sin verle, observando por la ventana con su capucha puesta tapando sus oídos. 

“Llegaremos al puerto en media hora”

“No allí” volviendo la mirada enfrente, apretó sus manos con nervios “ Donde mis nuevos padres”

Nick no sabía que responder, si al chico lo enviaban por barco era seguro que tardaría días en llegar a su destino. 

“No estoy seguro niño, pero hey, al menos sabemos que tus padres son tan ricos que te pueden pagar un barco entero” la chispa de emoción asaltó al pequeño. 

“¿El barco entero?”

“¡Claro! Podrás hacer lo que quieras dentro, incluso llevar la gorra de capitán ¿Cómo suena eso? “

“¡Genial! “ el chico empezó a golpear el pie realmente rápido, Nick podía verlo saltar del asiento en cualquier momento. 

“Deberías dormir un poco sabes, seguro que no querrás conocer al capitán medio dormido” Con una súplica silenciosa, Nick deseó que el chico solo le diera razón y se quedará dormido un rato. 

El conejito apenas abrió la boca cuando un bostezo largo lo interrumpió. 

“Creo que tienes razón señor Zorro” mencionó adormilado el niño hasta que su respiración se ralentizó y cayó frito. 

Sin hacer ruido, Nick continuó la marcha. El crio no era molesto, incluso el golpe de sus pies fue lindo, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver el puerto tan cerca. 

Entró al aparcamiento donde una limusina estaba esperando, un lobo se acercó cuando bajo del coche. 

“¿Eres Wilde?”

“El mismo” un sobre gris fue empujado en su pecho mientras el lobo pasaba por su costado al coche “No hablas mucho ¿verdad?”

Sin responderle, el mamífero cargó al niño con su chaqueta cubriendo al conejito. 

“¿Tienes los papeles?” 

“Cola de algodón no mencionó ningún papel amigo” 

Gruñendo, el lobo volvió al coche. Mientras rebuscaba en la guantera su nariz captó cierto olor al estar tan cerca del conejito. Era imposible, girando su rostro, sumergió su nariz negra en el pelaje del niño, aspirando con fuerza. 

“Oye, no hagas mierdas raras con el chico colmillos “ reclamó Nick “ Ese no era el trato” 

Sin importarle Nick, el lobo se concentró en el olor, no era posible pero había sucedido. Frustrado, dejó al muchacho en el asiento, con los papeles por fin en su mano comprobó lo que sospechaba. 

“ No te voy a entregar al chico si hay-“

“Por mi, puedes quedártelo” el cánido dejó la carpeta de papeles en el capo “pero el sobre es otra cosa, vas a tener que devolverlo” 

“Lo siento Colmillos, tengo una seria política de no devoluciones. Una vez entregado el paquete no hay vuelta atrás”

“Ese es el problema Wilde” El lobo se acercó “Me has entregado el paquete incorrecto, no te culpó, de verdad” Las garras del lobo se extendieron “Estoy seguro que no querías darme un dolor de cabeza como este, así que dame el sobre y todo arreglado” 

Nick sabía cuando veía un farol, el lobo con sed de sangre delante suyo no iba de broma. Dejó caer el sobre en sus garras extendidas y se volvió a meter tras el volante. Se sorprendió cuando el cánido volvía a la limusina sin más. 

“¡Oye! ¿Qué va a pasar con el? “ señaló al conejito. 

“No me importa, ahora es tu problema. Llama a servicios sociales, policía o déjalo en un orfanato, es tu decisión “

“¡No puedes dejarlo conmigo!”

“Los papeles que hay en tu vieja chatarra son suficientes” el lobo encendió el coche sin preocuparse “Felicidades Papá, ahora tienes una hija”


	2. Mentiras piadosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick no quiere implicarse con la niña perdida, no quiere saber su nombre ni por qué el lobo la ha rechazado. Es solo un conejito más para él hasta que consiga devolverla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy seguro del ritmo de actualización que voy tener, pero intentaré mantenerme dentro de una semana máximo.

Nick se sintió mareado. Como un robot, avanzaba por las calles iluminadas, concentrando toda su mente en los semáforos y la carretera, intentando no pensar en el pasajero de su costado.

_Está bien Wilde, no es importante, no dejes que te afecte. Vas a regresar allí, encargarte del estúpido conejito con tu mejor actuación y desentenderte de toda la situación. Ni siquiera tendrás que ver despertar al chico… no, chica_

Esas últimas palabras desconcertaron a Nick. Por el rabillo del ojo dio una mirada rápida al bulto dormido. Chaqueta vieja, vaqueros, zapatillas, nada podía delatar su género, su rostro era levemente cubierto por la capucha que nunca se había quitado, y sus orejas bajas no permitían una mirada profunda a su color de piel al esconderse en la chaqueta.

El semáforo dio verde, dando la excusa a Nick para dejar el tema. No era asunto suyo, ni le importaba. Después de esta noche, se merecía un descanso en su caro sofá de cuero con un buen whisky como compañía. Solo tenía que encontrar al viejo peludo y devolverle su condenado problema. Fácil. 

...

"¿Cómo que no está aquí?" gritó Nick sin poder evitarlo. Con miedo, esperó que la conejita en su espalda se moviera, pero un ronquido tranquilizó sus preocupaciones.

"Tardó cinco minutos en irse después de ti" Dijo Finnick con una cerveza en la mano "El bastardo tenía labios muy sueltos contra los zorros, hasta que conoció a Bessie en su mejor esplendor"

"Aw, es bueno que defiendas a papá Finn" dejando caer a la niña fue a buscar su propia cerveza.

"Te morderé la cara si sigues esa línea Wilde" tomó un trago antes de preguntar "¿Por qué sigues cargando con el niño?"

“Esa es una buena pregunta Finn” Cansado, Nick observó el reloj en la pared. La trastienda del local en donde estaban cerraría pronto, si el conejo no volvía en quince minutos, él tendría que llevarse a la niña hasta la mañana. Es lo máximo que podría hacer por ella "Una muy buena pregunta"

El retrete sonó anunciando la entrada de la cebra. Llevaba un nuevo puro en la boca cuando se quedó quieto al ver el pequeño conejito en su silla.

"¿Has decidido jugar al héroe Wilde?"

"Soy demasiado zorro para eso, Sammy" con desgana, retiro los papeles en su chaqueta "Solo estoy manteniendo los asuntos de cola de algodón hasta que lo encuentre"

“Serás un buen padre Wilde” río la cebra, viendo como Nick tiraba los papeles en la mesa “Seguro que lo harás bien comprando ropa diminuta” la estruendosa risa que siguió apenas afectó a Nick mientras revisaba el lío en que estaba. Los documentos legales no eran su fuerte, las casillas, números y palabras extrañas solo le provocaron más confusión. Lo único claro era el nombre del conejito.

El ruido de la cebra pronto calló ante las palabras que no esperaba enfrentar tan pronto.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó medio dormida la conejita. Nick envío una mirada furiosa a la cebra antes de centrarse en su actual problema.

_Genial ¿Hay alguna frase especial para que un niño no llore al saber que lo han rechazado? Esto no está pagado, cuando encuentre a ese apestoso conejo…_

"¿Señor Zorro?" la niña lo miró confusa. Girando el rostro, recorrió con la mirada la vieja trastienda, reconociendo el lugar al que había vuelto con los mismos mamíferos de antes "Oh"

Nick se quedó inmóvil. Esa última sílaba denotaba comprensión, desde el principio parecía que la niña entendía su situación mejor que el mismo. Incómodo, vio como se encogía en el asiento, apretando sus rodillas contra el rostro.

_Por favor no llores, cualquier cosa excepto eso._

"¿Estas bien chico?" intervino Finnick, también incómodo con la situación. Sus palabras provocaron un temblor en la conejita, haciéndola más pequeña antes de bajar los brazos.

"Yo ..." su voz baja apenas se entendía, aun cuando todos permanecieron en silencio "¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

...

El almacén había tenido mejores días. Cuando su abuelo compró el espacio, los collares TAME aún funcionaban y las organizaciones clandestinas vivían su máximo auge. En medio de aquel panorama, su abuelo intentó crear libertad para los depredadores invirtiendo todo su dinero, prestado de la mafia, en aquel almacén. Grande, recién construido, y ubicado en una zona discreta. Era un lugar perfecto para su parque de atracciones secreto. Fue un éxito increíble.

El tiempo había desgastado el lugar, hacia mucho que las atracciones fueron vendidas y solo quedaban algunos carteles como prueba de lo que hubo años atrás. Nick había logrado un lugar cómodo en la Oficina principal, los enormes cajones servían como nido de mantas mientras que la ducha de emergencia era suficiente para el.

Había conseguido extender las tomas de corrientes antiguas de las atracciones, en una distribución más razonable para vivir. Su nevera, microondas y cafetera estaban separados por un ligero espacio del sofá y televisor, con diversas lámparas de pie rodeando la zona.

“Bienvenida al Hotel más lujoso de toda Zootopia”

La conejita miró el lugar, curiosa, era extraño ver a alguien más pequeño que Finnick recorrer el lugar.

“Este es el salón principal” la condujo hasta la oficina sin dejar el tono bromista en sus frases “Esta es la suite privada, solo la gente más importante de la ciudad tiene permitido entrar aquí” su nariz de botón se movió con ganas cuando abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro, Nick pensó en los arreglos para dormir. No le importaba dejar su nido de mantas, pero el olor a zorro era intenso en el espacio cerrado. La conejita paso a su lado sin verse asustada, a pesar de estar con un extraño que conocía de apenas unas pocas horas.

"¿Dónde duerme señor zorro?"

"Es una cama de espía secreta" Nick continua, abriendo el cajón interior de la gran cómoda de oso "Equipado con un gran sistema de seguridad"

La conejita no se veía convencida, el lío de mantas desordenado no parecía nada glamuroso. Tocó las mantas cálidas, imaginando dormir allí hasta que su estómago gruñó como un tigre enojado.

“Wow, será mejor darte algo de comer antes de que decidas cenar zorro esta noche” bromeó Nick mientras volvía a la “cocina”.

El rubor que cubrió el poco rostro que mostraba era lindo. Nick río internamente mientras buscaba en los armarios algo que pudiera comer un herbívoro. Latas de insectos, paquetes de atún ¿Servirían los arándanos? No parecía suficiente para ese estómago. Sin verduras, ni mucha fruta disponible, sacó el único ingrediente que parecía aceptable.

"Todo tuyo" una caja de cereal cayó en las manos de la niña "Buen provecho"

La niña miro el paquete blanco de cereal a medio terminar, la culpa comió a Nick por dentro al verla masticar tranquilamente los restos del cereal. Las tiendas estaban cerradas, y era demasiado tarde para pedir un servicio a domicilio, podría ir a un 24h pero estaban demasiado lejos.

 _No te importa Wilde, no es tu problema._ _Mañana por la mañana se terminará todo, no tiene sentido que juegues a “papá” por una niña que no conoces._

"Gracias señor Zorro"

"Sin problema ¿Qué tal un poco de yogur para acompañar?" cedió un poco a la culpa que sentía.

Ansiosa, la conejita estiró el brazo para sostener el vaso que le ofrecían sin tener cuidado con el agarre. El vidrio explotó en el suelo con el contenido.

Las orejas de la niña se alzaron con sorpresa, derribando la capucha que llevaba hacia atrás. Nick notó el pelaje gris común de los conejos, las puntas de sus orejas tenían rayas negras ovaladas, recordándole a un cierto conejito trajeado pomposo.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Puedo limpiarlo! ¡Puedo limpiarlo!" Su desesperación por un vaso de yogur era realmente cómica. Antes de poder hablar, la conejita lo miró asustada, con el par de ojos más extraño que había visto.

_¿Verde y azul?_

Ella se aterrorizó al escucharlo pensar en voz alta. Notando su capucha abajo, tapó su rostro con sus manos.

"¡Lo siento! No me mires"

La niña se encogió en si misma, intentado ocultarse dentro de la chaqueta tanto como fuera posible. Su llanto era silencioso, con algunos pocos gemidos que lograban escucharse desde su prisión de tela.

Nick sintió lastima al verla, no muy seguro de sus acciones, la levantó del suelo mientras iba al sofá. Dio palmadas leves en su espalda, como su padre hizo con él hace mucho tiempo, esperando calmarla.

"Es una pena sabes" susurró hacia el techo "Tus ojos son muy bonitos"

Se alejó de él como si estuviera ardiendo. Sus piernas de conejo empujaron su pecho como un resorte, enviándolo contra el respaldo mientras ella caía contra la alfombra.

"¡Son feos!" gritó furiosa "¡Feos ojos del diablo!"

“Yo creo que son bonitos” contestó dudoso, sin saber que podría alterar más al conejito. Los halagos eran la mejor forma de calmar a un mamífero, pero este pequeño conejito parecía ... ¿Traicionado?

“Mentiroso” las lágrimas surgieron con más fuerza “Todos son unos mentirosos” el llanto se volvió oficial.

La migraña de Nick se intensificaba con cada grito, los pulmones del conejito parecían no tener fin. Llegados a este punto, sintió que no había vuelta atrás en sus palabras.

“No, quiero decir ¡Tus padres! ¡Tus nuevos padres piensan que son bonitos! ”El ruido se hizo más leve, animando a Nick a continuar" ¡Les gustan tanto tus ojos que buscaron por todo el mundo a un conejito como tu! "

“¿Eh… enserio? "

“100% pelusa, tienen un montón de fotos tuyas, eres una superestrella” en pánico Nick mostró los papeles de su bolsillo “Me escribieron esta carta, rogando que te cuidara mientras tienen que trabajar ¡Incluso añadieron tu foto! Señaló su foto en el formulario de adopción.

Poco a poco las lágrimas bajaron, restregando sus ojos con las mangas, se acercó a ver el papel que sujetaba. Allí estaba su foto, totalmente a color, bajo un montón de palabras extrañas.

“S-soy .. sniff ... soy yo” sonrío ella levemente.

"Por supuesto que eres tú"

"¿Entonces ... ellos ... ellos no se fueron?" su mirada esperanzada hizo dudar a Nick.

_Esto no está bien._

“¿Como van a dejar al conejito que quieren tanto? Ellos vendrán por ti pelusa ”una bala gris lo derribó del todo al sofá, abrazándolo con una fuerza sorpréndete mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

_No continues con esto Wilde._

"¿A ellos les gusto?"

_Eres un idiota_

"Tus padres te adoran pequeña zanahoria"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tengo el nombre de su pronto-hija establecido, pero se tendrá que esperar hasta que Nick acepte que todo lo que está sucediendo no es asunto temporal. XD


	3. Sin salidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick empieza a ver que este no es un problema pasajero.

El ruido repetitivo despertó a Nick con fastidio. Tras la caótica montaña rusa emocional que experimentó ayer, solo quería quedarse en la cama todo el día.

_No, eso es malo. Tengo que buscar al estúpido conejo._

La última palabra de ese pensamiento lo despertó. Desde que acostó a la pequeña zanahoria en su cama y recogiera todo en la cocina, no había pensado más allá de la noche anterior. Ahora el desayuno se presentaba como un nuevo reto.

_Tengo que ir a la tienda ¿Cuánto comen los conejitos? ¿Aún tendrá hambre de ayer?_

El timbre de su teléfono volvió a sonar, reclamando su atención desde la mesita del salón. Con pereza Nick intentó levantarse del lío de mantas, un tropiezo en falso lo envió directo al suelo.

“¿Está bien señor Zorro?”

_Claro, conejitos madrugadores._

“Seguro, solo tengo que… “distraído, alzó la nariz para captar mejor el olor de la cocina. Era demasiado familiar, mantequilla, pan y eso era… ¿Arándanos? Su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, siguiendo el olor hasta la cocina. 

“Menudo festín zanahorias” en la mesa estaban desperdigados todos los alimentos que ayer había notado en su armario. Los arándanos parecían remojados, unas pocas tostadas se servían en un plato mientras con un paquete abierto de mantequilla al lado.

“¡He hecho el desayuno!” dijo orgullosa mientras trepaba por la silla.

“Se ve delicioso, eres una gran chef pelusa” ante el primer bocado Nick intentó mantener su rostro en blanco, la mantequilla tenía un sabor rancio que no mejoraba con la tostada seca “Saben... muy bien” alzó el pulgar mientras cubría el rostro con su brazo.

“Puedes comer todo lo que quieras” exclamó contenta mientras picoteaba los pocos arándanos.

“Maravilloso”

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez, Nick se lanzó a través de todo el lugar para contestar.

“Aquí Wilde”

“¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡Te he llamado 20 veces!” Finnick lucía más alterado de lo normal “¡¿Sabes la mierda en la que estás ahora?! ¡Pon el canal 3!” la llamada se terminó abruptamente.

Las noticias mañaneras sonaban mientras buscaba un vaso de agua para retirar el extraño sabor de su boca.

**…el cuerpo se encontró esta madrugada en la zona sur de Tundratown. Los detectives declaran tener pistas suficientes para seguir una línea de investigación…**

El cuerpo de Nick se congeló al ver un retrato del fallecido. El viejo conejo estaba muerto al fondo de un lago. Su única salida acababa de hundirse bajo un montón de agua helada.

“¡Señor Zorro! ¡El señor McJumper está en la televisión!”

_¿McJumper?_

_..._

“Entonces ¿No sabes nada?” Finnick lanzó una mirada amenazante a un alce que pasaba por su mesa de la cafetería antes de responder.

“Sr. Big está furioso, sus osos buscan información de cualquier tipo a cualquier costo. Se ha corrido la voz de que estuviste con el tipo anoche”

“¡Tú también estabas allí! ¡Sabes lo que pasó!” intentó bajar la voz, la conejita a su derecha seguía comiendo sus tortitas con hambre voraz, no parecía estar interesada en su conversación.

“Nos ha mandado una invitación” Finnick dejó escapar un suspiro “Tú, yo, Sam y la niña. Todos hemos sido convocados”

“¿La niña?”

Nick abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, sin saber qué decir. Se imaginó a Kevin y Kozlov, acercándose con muecas serias a la pequeña conejita. Sr. Big querría respuestas, era normal que buscara al culpable de la atención no deseada en su territorio.

Aunque eso signifique aterrorizar a una pequeña niña.

“No te muerdas la cola Wilde. Entraremos allí a contestar un par de preguntas, eso es todo” Nick entendía las palabras no dichas por el Zorro.

Era posible que al Sr. Big no le gusten sus respuestas.

“¿No va a comerse sus tortitas señor Zorro? “intervino zanahorias entre ellos, rompiendo la tensión sin saberlo.

“Todo tuyo pelusa” Nick era incapaz de comer al escuchar las noticias de su compañero. Una ligera sorpresa lo invadió al verla devorar con el mismo entusiasmo de antes. Había ofrecido sus gafas de sol como alternativa a la sofocante capucha, ella aún se sentía incomoda mostrando sus ojos en público, pero la comida parecía hacerle olvidar sus problemas.

Suspiró mientras la miraba de reojo. La pequeña criatura estaba trastocando fuertemente su vida, en el tiempo que llevaba cuidando de ella se había mezclado con un Sr.Big enfadado, una situación de asesinato, una posible conexión con los detectives si no se deshacía del coche prestado. Todo era un desastre. Y ella no se veía afectada, a pesar de ser el centro de sus problemas.

Ahora las mejillas de la conejita se llenaron de comida sin masticar, era una imagen adorable.

_¡Céntrate, Wilde!_

“¡Que estás mirando idiota! “Saltó Finn contra un ciervo especista a un par de mesas “¡Si quieres decir algo será mejor que lo escupas en mi cara!”

_Hora de marcharse_

“Adoro nuestras reuniones Finn” siseó Nick por lo bajo, mientras dejaba suficiente dinero en la mesa para marcharse.

“¡He llamado a la policía, Zorro! ¡Libera a ese pobre conejito ahora mismo! “

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no pueden darme un descanso?_

Sin esperar, levantó al conejito sobre sus hombros, corriendo sin mirar atrás. Finnick lo seguía de cerca, murmurando maldiciones hasta que pudieron parar en la esquina de la siguiente calle.

“Entonces... ¿A que hora nos quiere Big allí?” Nick bajó a la niña confundida, su nariz empezó a revolotear mientras recorría a los dos zorros con la mirada.

“Creo que ahora mismo” una limusina se detuvo ante ellos con la puerta abierta.

...

“Nicholas Wilde” comenzó a decir la musaraña “Mis mayores disgustos siempre tienen que ver contigo”

Nick no respondió. Después de recitar su historia tres veces, al igual que Finnick y Sam, esperaba marcharse pronto. El silencio que había invadido a la musaraña tras escucharlos puso su pelaje de punta. El tono que usaba ahora no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Estaba agradecido de que la pequeña zanahoria estuviera en otra habitación con FruFru.

“Me he tomado la libertad de hacer un pequeño registro en tu lugar” un oso se acercó a Big para dejar algo en su escritorio “Aquí Kevin entiende algo de leyes, y me confirma que estos son papeles de adopción. Sin embargo, hay un gran agujero en blanco sobre los adoptantes. Cada casilla está completa excepto por este dato ¿Tienes alguna idea?”

Sin saber que responder, decidió permanecer en silencio.

“Un funcionario de servicios sociales muerto con un corte limpio en la garganta, papeles de adopción mal registrados por el mismo funcionario, además de un montón de detectives husmeando muy cerca de mi casa” Big dio una gran calada a su cigarro, provocando ansiedad en Sam al verlo “Y ninguno de ustedes puede decirme nada útil. Creo que hemos terminado”

Los osos se acercaron a ellos con una intención clara.

“¡No hemos hecho nada!” Las garras de Nick se clavaron en la madera del escritorio “¡Tuvo que ser el lobo! ¡Él es quien te ha traído los policías “

Finnick logró morder al oso antes de ser apretado dolorosamente en su mano. La mente de Nick trabajaba en cualquier posible salida hasta que sintió ser elevado en el aire.

“¡Esto es un error Sr. Big!”

La alfombra y el suelo fueron apartados, el agua helada dejó pasar una brisa fría que se reemplazó por gotas dispersas al caer Sam el primero.

“¡Puedo encontrar al mamífero! ¡Lo juro! ¡Sé donde buscarlo!”

Big levantó la mano al escucharlo. La cebra surgió del agua castañeando los dientes.

“¿Me has ocultado algo Wilde?”

“Tengo una idea de quien podría ser, dame una semana, en una semana puedo traerte al chico que estas buscando”

Big asintió, liberando a Finnick y Sam a su lado.

“La familia te lo agradece Nicky. Nos vemos dentro de una semana”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo se vuelve más complicado para Nick XD. En los siguientes capítulos se verán más interacciones padre-hija, aunque no dejaré de lado la historia de principal ya que nos dará pie al encuentro de Judy.


	4. Centro comercial parte 1

Nick se sentía miserable. El efecto de las aspirinas que tomó al llegar al almacén se estaba desvaneciendo, la noche se estaba acercando y no había podido comprar nada, el problemático coche seguía aparcado a la vista del público y una conejita ansiosa no paraba de revisarlo con la mirada mientras buscaba cualquier cosa en su intento de ponerlo cómodo.

“Aquí tiene señor Zorro” el conejito dejó caer la bolsa de guisantes congelada en su estomago.

“Gracias pequeña zanahorias” La hinchazón de su ojo agradeció el frío repentino.

“¿Duele mucho? “

Nick notó la preocupación en su pregunta. La niña había sido arrastrada de arriba abajo desde que empezó a cuidarla. Pudo ver miedo en su expresión cuando Sam y Finnick le habían gritado todos los insultos posibles en su cara antes de abandonarlo en la calle, sus manos habían temblado ligeramente mientras le estaba ayudando a levantarse de la nieve amontonada.

Y a pesar de eso, ella se había quedado. Incluso se preocupaba algo por él.

“Como si un mosquito me hubiera picado, apenas lo siento pelusa” la conejita formó una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Cómo crees que te mirará cuando sepa que le mentiste? Será mejor no encariñarse. Big ha dado una semana para arreglar este lío en silencio, esa es la única razón para mantenerla. La única razón por la que ella sigue aquí._

Nick barajó sus opciones en silencio. Finnick había rechazado, contundentemente, ayudarlo en su plan improvisado, llamándolo idiota por intentar una jugada tan arriesgada contra el Sr. Big. Sam no se había contentado con palabras para rechazarlo, la punzada en su ojo era una prueba.

_Deberías unirte a ellos y prepararte para dejar la ciudad._

El pensamiento se mantuvo en su mente como un bicho molesto del que no podía deshacerse. Recoger algunas cosas aquí y allá, visitar algunas conexiones para una identidad falsa, no era difícil, todo lo contrario, parecía una solución sencilla a todos sus problemas.

_No tengo nada en esta ciudad._

“¿Necesita más cosas frías? “la bola de pelusa anunció su presencia, contradiciendo ese último pensamiento y recordándole su única razón por la que no podía unirse a Finn en su fuga.

_¿Qué pasará con ella? No parece haber tenido suerte en el sistema, Big tampoco dejará que algo relacionado con Mc Jumper ande suelto por la ciudad ¿Debería llevarla conmigo?_

Los ojos grandes del conejo seguían esperando su respuesta a la pregunta anterior. Nick se sintió lejano de la habitación, mezclando sus recuerdos de si mismo en las calles con la imagen del conejito viviendo algo similar. No podía hacerle eso a un niño, a pesar de la circunstancia tan desesperada en la que estaba.

“Estoy bien mini zanahorias” Nick pensó en la única pista que disponía para que este improvisado plan saliera bien “Todo esta bien”

_Puedo cuidarla una semana, no será difícil ¿Qué necesitaba un niño? Ropa, comida y un lugar para dormir. Yo tengo todo eso._

Observó en silencio los armarios casi vacíos que quedaban tras el desayuno sorpresa de la pequeña zanahoria. El viaje a la tienda era inevitable, tendría que conseguirle algo de ropa para estos días también. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con ella, no había visto una mochila o algún tipo de equipaje con los elementos básicos.

_Sin mencionar el problema del coche. Será mejor movernos antes de tener un detective acusándonos de homicidio en la puerta._

”Muy bien pelusa, arriba esas orejas, vamos a ir al centro comercial” proclamó mientras saltaba del sofá, si se daban prisa podrían conseguir todo lo que necesitaban hoy mismo. La conejita se quedó completamente quieta ante sus palabras.

“¡¿En serio?!” ella botaba emocionada sobre sus propios pies.

“Claro, tengo algunas compras que hacer. Además, puedes ayudarme a escoger la comida”

“¡Muchas gracias Sr. Zorro! ¡Siempre he querido ver un centro comercial! “Aquello llamó la atención de Nick, la conejita lo abrazaba como si le hubiera traído la misma luna. ¿Qué clase de vida había tenido para no haber estado nunca en un centro comercial?

 _“_ No hay de que pequeña zanahoria” le devolvió ligeramente el abrazo. Divertido ante su ataque emocional, pasó inconscientemente su pata por su cabeza en una caricia corta. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de su desliz, sin pensarlo, cambio la dirección de su mano a los lentes que ella aún llevaba, retirándolos fluidamente “Voy a tener que robarte estos “comentó con burla, intentado esconder su incomodidad.

Ella se vio angustiada sin la barrera de los lentes. Sus manos fueron directamente a la capucha en su espalda, estirando la tela hasta esconderla de su mirada.

“Yo…yo no…” ella comenzó a decir, tropezando con sus propias palabras en su intento de protestar “Mis ojos…”

“Escucha mini zanahorias “Comenzó Nick, agachándose a su nivel mientras le sujetaba los brazos tensos que tiraban de la tela “Muchos mamíferos me han mirado igual que a ti, no les gusta lo que somos” ella empezó a temblar “ Pero eso no significa que seamos malos ¿Crees que soy un monstruo?” ella negó silenciosamente “ Ahí lo tienes, si esa gente te mira mal solo sonríe, por que eres mejor que ellos y lo saben”

“¿Mejor?” su cabeza se alzó ligeramente sin descubrir sus ojos.

“Todos esos tontos solo nos envidian pelusa” Nick llevó una mano a su pecho “Yo, un zorro tan elegante e inteligente, causa envidia por donde sea que va” el tono pomposo y su exageración hicieron reír al pequeño conejo “Y tú, con esos bonitos colores que la misma Gazelle quiere tener, también eres un modelo mejorado de conejo”

Ella sonrío ligeramente con sus palabras, pero el recuerdo de los mamíferos, escrutándola con ceños fruncidos volvió a su mente “Pero…ellos seguirán mirándome” la pata de Nick levantó su capucha repentinamente, dejándola ver su mejor sonrisa de estafador.

“Es fácil pequeña zanahoria, no dejes ver que te importa la mirada de esos tontos” los lentes se posaron en sus ojos esmeraldas, escondiendo la hinchazón de su ojo derecho “¿Quieres que te enseñe?”

La conejita observó temerosa la mano extendida, el zorro no parecía tener miedo de sus problemas, incluso mientras le gritaban con furia había mantenido una sonrisa despreocupada.

Ella quería dejar de tener miedo.

El zorro y el conejito salieron del almacén, con los lentes negros decorando el hocico del zorro. 

Tras unos minutos conduciendo, Nick observó su primer destino a la vista. El taller destartalado funcionaba desde hacía años como desguace para coches robados. La conejita vio nerviosa la puerta del coche al notar como se detenía delante del edificio. Desde el principio se había escondido de las ventanas, nerviosa sin su capucha para protegerla.

“No te separes de mi pelusa” dijo Nick mientras bajaba del coche “Si estas a mi lado no te pasará nada” _Por que todos se centrarán primero en el zorro_ añadió mentalmente.

Ella bajo del coche, pegándose a su espalda tan cerca que notaba como rozaba su cola. Nick avanzo hacia el taller, con un conejito literalmente pisándole la cola. El coyote que había a la entrada le dio un asentimiento dejándole pasar, al entrar al lugar el humo molestó la nariz del zorro.

 _Esto no puede ser saludable_ sus sospechas se confirmaron al oír la tos de la joven conejita. Retiró un pañuelo rojo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a ella para que se protegiera su nariz.

“Bueno, bueno, quien lo iba a decir, no te veía como un tipo paternal Wilde” comentó un tejón de miel acercándose a ellos “Aunque, tampoco te imaginaba vivo después de oír sobre tu visita al Sr. Big. Supongo que hoy es un día de sorpresas”

“Yo también me alegro de verte amigo” respondió con sorna Nick “Después de todo, no me gustaría irme de este mundo sin recordar nuestros buenos tiempos” Las últimas palabras alteraron al tejón, la única vez que Wilde y él se llevaron, relativamente bien, habían estado estafando al mismísimo Sr. Big.

“Esta bien, esta bien, no hace falta mostrar las garras ¿Qué quieres Wilde?”

“Quiero que me hables de Mc Jumper” la niña levantó las orejas al oí el nombre de su antiguo tutor.

“¿El conejo? No se mucho de él, apareció hace solo una semana por Tundratown, armo un escándalo en los salones de juego que cabreó a Vinny. Me sorprende que haya vivido tanto tiempo”

“¿Qué me dices de Dorothy Brown?” El tejón quedo en silencio. El nombre no le sonaba a Nick de nada, lo había visto escrito bajo una firma, en el apartado de testigo de los documentos de adopción. Había asumido que sería una persona del mismo nivel que McJumper, pero el rostro del tejón parecía indicar que no era alguien tan desconocido.

“Es parte del grupo de Singcor” el silencio invadió la estancia “Yo que tú no indagaría más por ese camino. Yo mismo no quiero tener nada con esos pirados” replicó molesto.

“Necesito que me digas un lugar Badger. Son ellos o el Sr. Big, creo que sabes a quien me estoy refiriendo”

“Te odio Wilde”

...

“Voy a poner unas cuantas reglas antes de entrar pelusa” señaló Nick a las puerta del centro comercial “ Numero uno, no puedes alejarte mucho de mí, número dos, siempre tienes que obedecer la regla número uno, número tres, no puedes hablar con nadie extraño”

“No soy una niña pequeña Sr. Zorro” replicó la conejita con una expresión de enfado mientras cruzaba los brazos. Los conejitos eran demasiado adorables.

“Por supuesto que no, pequeña zanahoria. Eres una niña grande, por eso, vas a llamarme Nick a partir de ahora. Como un adulto” las orejas de la niña se levantaron con ánimo.

“Está bien, Sr. Nick” aunque intentó parecer calmada, su pie empezó a rebotar en el suelo.

El centro comercial parecía bastante concurrido aquel día, muchos mamíferos de diversos tamaños recorrían los grandes pasillos sin preocupaciones. Al principio ella se veía asustada de ver tantos animales juntos y apretados, tantas personas y ella sin su capucha de tela. El temor de caminar entre ellos se iba desvaneciendo al ver como Nick se posicionaba delante de ella.

“Todo está bien pelusa”

Algo más tranquila, avanzó mientras veía fascinada los escaparates luminosos, por un segundo parecía haber olvidar que sus ojos estaban a plena vista del público. Tan encandilada estaba que no vió una manada de Kudus que se acercaba. Nick comenzó a apartarse de ellos, hasta que notó los ojos embobados del conejito en las tiendas de su costado.

Agarró su pata repentinamente, cuidando que sus garras no la lastimaran mientras la apartaba de la manada de Kudus. La conejita sonrió por lo bajo cuando notó que Nick no la soltaba de inmediato.

“¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó ella entusiasmada.

“Necesitamos ropa nueva para el pequeño conejo” el rebote de sus pies se intensificó “También compraremos algunas verduras para tu estomago sin fondo” el rubor cubrió levemente sus orejas alargadas “Y si todo va bien, podrás escoger un regalo al final”

“¡¿De verdad?!”

“Soy un zorro honesto pequeña zanahoria, vamos, acabemos esto rápido”

Esas últimas palabras se burlaron del zorro cuando observó la gigantesca sección de conejitos en la tienda. Al estar cerca del distrito de Meadowlands sabía que tendrían artículos de conejitos, pero la cantidad era una exageración. Cualquier elemento de la tienda parecía multiplicado por seis lotes normales de cualquier otra sección.

“Esta bien mini zanahorias ¿Por qué no das una vuelta y buscas algo que te guste?” Ella se veía algo insegura de dejar su lado “Tranquila, si alguien te mira mal solo sonríe, te prometo que dejaran de mirarte si lo haces” Con un asentimiento ella se adentro por la zona de los vaqueros.

Con el asunto de la ropa por ahora cubierto, Nick se dirigió a los elementos de higiene.

_Está bien, cosas básicas, cepillo de dientes, jabón ¿Los conejos necesitan Muskmask? ¿Qué son estos trozos de madera?_

Algo agobiado por tantas preguntas, decidió buscar una lista en zoogle. En medio de su lectura en un foro de padres primerizos, una conejita mayor chocó con el mientras avanzaba furiosa, despotricando sobre los jóvenes maleducados de estos días.

Algo molesto por la interrupción, miró en dirección contraria a la señora, donde su pequeña zanahoria estaba parada con una sonrisa socarrona parecida en algo a la de Nick. Los puntos se conectaron en su cerebro al deducir lo que había pasado, con un guiño y un pulgar arriba Nick saludó a la conejita, ella sonrió como si hubiera ganado un premio antes de marcharse corriendo.

Un calor agradable se extendía por el pecho de Nick, aunque el intentara negarlo.


	5. Centro comercial parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un agradecimiento muy grande a ArgenKaiser por comentar en cada capítulo :)

**…Siempre comprar tallas algo grandes hasta que den el estirón final, tener preferencia con las tallas medias para poder reutilizarlos…**

Nick leyó la recomendación del Foro con intensidad. Según los datos que había leído, mini zanahoria tenía siete años recién cumplidos. Tendría que rebuscar en la zona de ocho años.

“¡Sr. Nick!” Clamó ella, sorprendiéndolo por detrás “¡He encontrado muchas cosas!”

Las patas de Nick se llenaron de imágenes y símbolos de superhéroes. Llegaba a ser demasiado ostentoso incluso para él y su sentido de la moda. Entre el pequeño revoltijo de objetos no vio pantalones ni chaquetas, ni siquiera faldas o vestidos, solo un par de camisetas con tres pequeños accesorios.

Nada superaba los diez dólares.

“Eh…son todos increíbles pelusa” comenzó Nick, dudoso de como continuar “Pero, creo que no podemos llevar solo esto”

“Oh… “sus orejas bajaron contra su espalda “Lo siento” Parecía avergonzada.

“No, no, mini zanahorias, no es malo” La cabeza de Nick corría frenéticamente buscando una respuesta satisfactoria “Creo que debemos elegir más cosas ¿Qué tal si te acompaño?”

La próxima hora Nick la guio por toda la tienda, obligándola a elegir al menos una prenda de cada tipo. A medida que pasaban por cada pasillo el rostro del conejito se volvía más preocupado ante el tamaño de la cesta que llevaban.

“Mirarlo no hará que desaparezca pelusa” comentó Nick mientras se dirigían al cajero.

Sin darle opción a contestar, el cajero intervino en su conversación con una mirada preocupada.

“¿Te has perdido cariño? “mencionó la oveja de la caja, lanzando una mirada recelosa al zorro “¿Dónde están tus padres?”

Ella se giró para contestar hasta que la cajera soltó un jadeo al verle sus ojos. El contacto visual se interrumpió por el zorro, que había dado un paso con la cesta entera en el mostrador.

“Me gustaría pagar ahora” el ceño fruncido que le lanzó apenas importó a Nick. Acercó al conejito a su costado mientras los ojos de la oveja seguían sus movimientos.

La oveja lo miro con sospecha, a pesar de ello, empezó a escanear los artículos notando la cola creciente que se formaba detrás del zorro. Nick empaquetó rápidamente los artículos antes de que la empleada cambiara de opinión. No parecía dispuesta a formar una escena por sus prejuicios, algo que no muchos mamíferos compartían, por desgracia. Aprovechando la distracción de los demás clientes, tiró de mini zanahoria hacia las puertas.

Ella estaba casi saltando para seguir el paso rápido de Nick. Una vez lejos de la tienda, se sentó en uno de los bancos esparcidos por el centro. Tendría que haber supuesto como iban a reaccionar, un zorro con un pequeño conejito, su presa natural, comprando un montón de artículos de conejito. La imagen era rara incluso para él.

“¿Está cansado Sr. Nick?” Ella se veía nerviosa mientras saltaba a su lado “Soy bastante fuerte, puedo cargar algunas bolsas”

Nick bufó ante su pregunta. Las bolsas apenas pesaban en sus brazos, la diferencia de tamaño entre zorros y conejos se volvía evidente con ello. Agradeció silenciosamente no tener dificultades para llevarlo todo, ahora que se había deshecho del coche en el taller del tejón, y con Finnick bastante enfadado con él, no tenía ningún transporte para poder moverse por los distritos.

“No hace falta superconejito, este zorro aún no es tan débil para que unas cuantas bolsas le puedan vencer. Entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarte algo de buena comida? Estaba pensando en unas cuantas zanahorias…"

….

“¡No tenemos nada que ver!” gritó un koala ensangrentado en el suelo “No era parte de nuestro grupo, solo usamos al conejo por su cargo” un grito de dolor interrumpió las divagaciones del koala.

“Responde la pregunta” gruñó el lobo, apretó aún más fuerte su pata contra el pecho de su víctima “¿Dónde está Singcor?”

“¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro!” el olor a sangre se volvió más fuerte para los sentidos del lobo. El Koala se retorcía, provocando más rasguños de sus garras “¡Nadie sabe donde está!”

“Entonces tendré que ayudarte a pensar”

El muelle se inundó de alaridos. Las orejas rayadas del conejo escondido se mantuvieron firmes contra su traje. La disposición de los contenedores permitía una visión amplia a la vez que perfecta para mantenerse en las sombras. Aún así, Jack se había embarrado concienzudamente con Muskmask antes de acercarse. Según lo que había visto hasta ahora, el lobo tenía un olfato ligeramente superior a los de su clase.

Los gritos agudos molestaron al conejo. Consideró usar tapones, pero no quería perderse ningún intercambio por muy insignificante que fuera. Tenía muy poca información del lobo, a pesar de haberlo seguido durante días, no podía descartar nada.

Una leve luz en su reloj le indicó que alguien quería contactarlo. Molesto ante la interrupción no pudo ignorar el mensaje, a menos que fuera algo importante nadie en su equipo se atrevería a contactarle. Abandonando su puesto de observación, procuró mantenerse fuera del rango del lobo.

“Aquí Savage” contestó al pinganillo recién activado en su oreja.

“Hemos encontrado al segundo de Singcor” respondió rápido la voz al otro lado “Se le ha visto cerca del distrito Rainforest”

“Manda un equipo, sin contacto, queremos encontrar a Singcor ante todo”

“¿Debería retirar la vigilancia de Wilde?”

“No, aún no sabemos si está involucrado”

“Entendido”

…

Nick avanzaba con numerosas bolsas en los brazos. Ya era la hora de cierre para muchas tiendas y ellos tenían que llegar a uno de los últimos autobuses que pasaban. La mayoría de mamíferos se habían retirado temprano, dejando un gran espacio en el centro para caminar sin problemas. Su pequeña zanahoria avanzaba más tranquila a su lado, le había dejado llevar algunas compras pequeñas por insistencia suya, aquello parecía haberla alegrado.

El peso de las verduras le recordó el reto que tendría esta noche, él jamás había cocinado algo tan elaborado como para freír, hervir o asar verduras. Siempre había sobrevivido de bugburgars o platos precocinados, algunas veces un pescado de algún buen restaurante. Sería la primera vez que tendría que pelar una zanahoria.

“Hemos podido conseguir bastantes cosas ¿No? Creo que solo nos falta un detalle” Nick dejó a un lado sus compras, retiró un par de billetes y se los dio al conejito “Has sido de mucha ayuda hoy, te lo has ganado pelusa”

Ella vio sorprendida el dinero en su mano. Un conflicto dominaba su mente, su agradecimiento al Sr. Nick contradecía su deseo de no contrariarlo. No quería negarle nada al Sr. Nick, pero aceptar su dinero le parecía muy irrespetuoso ¿Era malo devolverlo? ¿Y si se lo quedaba y luego lo devolvía? ¿Podía hacer eso?

El zorro estaba confundido con la mirada profunda de la conejita. No parecía querer aceptar los billetes de su mano, pero tampoco los estaba rechazando. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría estar pensando, a su pesar, ella parecía tener problemas de autoestima por sus circunstancias.

“Te lo has ganado, pequeña zanahoria” volvió a declarar Nick, esta vez dejando el dinero en su pata. Su nariz se retorció fuertemente mientras sus patas arrugaban el dinero. Él observó a su alrededor, preocupado de que alguien malentendiera la actitud del conejito. Los mamíferos no parecían tener interés en ellos, sería mejor ir a un lugar para sentarse y no estar tan a la vista.

“¿Por qué no vamos a…?” El espacio vacío calló a Nick de inmediato ¿Dónde estaba? Su cabeza giró como un poseso, buscando con desesperación a la pequeña conejita. Las tiendas a su alrededor ya estaban cerradas, los pasillos centrales estaban casi desiertos, excepto por algunos animales. Ni rastro del conejito “¿Pelusa?”

El zorro se estaba desesperando, dejó las bolsas en un banco cercano, corriendo por alrededor mientras preguntaba a cualquier mamífero.

“Aparta, Zorro”

“No quiero comprar nada”

“¿Un conejito? ¿Qué haces buscando un conejo Zorro?”

No podía haberse ido muy lejos, podía pedir un anuncio en megafonía. Si le creían, claro. Con frustración pasó la pata por su hocico ¿Por qué se había ido por su cuenta? Se había mantenida cerca de él en todo momento, no parecía tenerle miedo ¿Entonces, por qué?

_¿Dónde estás pequeña zanahoria?_

“¿Sr. Nick?” gritó ligeramente alguien cercano, el tono de miedo impregnaba las palabras. Nick corrió hacia la voz, prácticamente volviendo en sus pasos al mismo sitio donde la había perdido “¡Sr. Nick!”

“¡LILY!” gritó él sin pensar “¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué te has ido sola?! Yo… “Los ojos de ella se pusieron vidriosos mientras la reprendía. Intentó calmarse con una exhalación larga, no podía gritarle así, era capaz de oler lo asustada que estaba.

“Lo siento…yo…” un par de lágrimas cayeron antes de poder cubrirse con su mano “quería … lo siento… lo siento Sr. Nick”

El zorro se pateó mentalmente por su arrebato. Con cuidado, la abrazó lentamente, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras la alzaba en brazos. Volvieron al banco donde había estado buscando hace unos minutos, acarició levemente la espalda de Lily mientras ella seguía llorando, ahora en su regazo.

“No pasa nada, Lily. No debería haberte gritado, no estoy enojado contigo” Las palabras se repitieron sin cesar hasta que los sollozos se volvieron más leves.

“¿Todo bien por aquí?” un lobo apareció repentinamente en la visión periférica de Nick. El uniforme de policía inmediatamente le hizo ser cauteloso. Incluso con la actitud amistosa Nick frunció levemente el ceño. No soportaba a los policías, la mayoría de ellos eran idiotas protegidos por placas.

“Todo bien oficial Wolford, solo consolando a un pequeño conejito. No me gustaría interrumpir su gran labor de salvar al mundo”

“¿Dónde están sus padres?” preguntó el oficial, ignorando las últimas palabras de Nick.

“El Sr. Nick me está cuidando” intervino Lily, con voz temblorosa, aún escondida en el pecho del zorro “Mis padres le pidieron que me cuidara” El recuerdo de aquella mentira provocó una punzada de culpa en Nick.

El lobo no se movió del sitio, inseguro de su proceder. No podía acusar de nada, pero ver un conejito tembloroso en las garras de su depredador natural provocaba incógnitas preocupantes.

“¿Algún problema oficial?” intervino repentinamente una zorra cercana.

Nick se tensó de inmediato, no podía ser posible, de todos los lugares…

“Estábamos a punto de marcharnos a casa, si no necesita nada, nos vamos yendo ahora” unas garras familiares se posaron sobre sus hombros, la presión entre sus omoplatos lo instó a levantarse, empujando ligeramente su espalda hacia la salida. Ansioso, recogió los artículos esparcidos por el suelo antes de obedecer a la presión de la zorra.

Fueron unos pasos, pero Nick sintió que la tensión le rompería la nuca y estallaría su cabeza. Aún sentía la mirada del lobo en ellos, pero no importaba, lo único relevante era la sonrisa falsa de la zorra que lo acompañaba.

Lily miraba a los dos zorros preocupada mientras atravesaban el aparcamiento. A su parecer, si algo era capaz de borrar la despreocupación del zorro, entonces no era nada bueno. Sobre todo, si la zorra desconocida no paraba de sonreír tan escalofriantemente.

Nick reconoció el viejo sedan donde se detuvieron.

“Mamá, creo…”

“Diez años, Nicholas” la zorra suspiró, apoyándose en la parte trasera del coche “Cualquier excusa que quieras inventarte tendrá que esperar, primero, quiero saber que haces cargando a un conejito desconocido mientras te enfrentabas a un policía”

Su cola se retorció con ansiedad.

“Yo…la estoy cuidando, hasta que sus padres vengan a buscarla”

“¿No estás en problemas?” El tono que puso al decir problemas casi le hizo bajar las orejas. Las mentiras se acumulaban, y, aunque en sus últimos veinte años se dedicó a mentir y engañar, no se sentía bien hacerlo por segunda vez a su madre.

“No…es un encargo de un conocido” Bajó a Lily, aprovechando los segundos para recomponer su expresión.

Los dos zorros mantuvieron la mirada. Cada segundo era un sufrimiento para Nick, esperaba una bofetada, gritos, acusaciones o lágrimas. El silencio era el peor escenario que había podido imaginar.

Su corazón se aceleró al verla acortar la distancia. El movimiento en su hombro indicaba que pronto tendría una marca permanente en el hocico, era lo mejor que podía esperar, si eso significaba poder aliviar la carga en su madre, lo aceptaría con alegría.

Sin embargo, los dos brazos se levantaron, abrazándolo completamente para su sorpresa. Tieso como una tabla, Nick no sabía como reaccionar.

“Me alegro de haberte encontrado Nicholas” La presa de sus emociones se rompió. Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de su control, revelando su verdadero caos emocional.

“Lo siento tanto mamá”

“Te perdone hace mucho Nicky” su madre bajó su cabeza, dejando una marca maternal en su aroma.

Lily vio asombrada la escena. Sin saber que hacer, se apartó a un lado, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie. Para su mala suerte, la zorra parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Se desenredó de Nick con una sonrisa, dirigiendo a ella su mirada esmeralda tan parecida a la de su hijo. 

“Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este sigue siendo el mismo día, casi en la noche ya, de la intervención de Sr. Big. Iré poniendo una cuenta atras del plazo que tiene Nick para encontrar al lobo. La presencia de Jack era casi obligatoria al ser una trama relacionada con misterios XD.
> 
> Los personajes que se mencionan pertenecen a "The Stinky Cheese Caper and Other Cases from the ZPD Files", una publicación posterior a la película.


	6. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos días desde lo del centro comercial. Lily esta tomando cierta confianza tentativa, aunque parece que solo con los Zorros. 
> 
> Nick recibe visita de un viejo conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un agradecimiento a todos los comentarios y Kudos que me habéis dejado :D Las teorías que hay son divertidas de leer, algunas me inspiran en ciertos puntos de la historia que no sé muy bien como enfocar. XD
> 
> He tenido que escribir en el móvil este capítulo, haré una revisión más adelante por cualquier posible error.

**Quedan 5 días para ver al Sr. Big**

La entrada de muchos mamíferos aplastó al pobre zorro contra las puertas del metro. Su cola se crispó al tener que retroceder en un ángulo extraño para evitar posibles accidentes. Entre ligeros empujones, Nick pudo ocupar un espacio relativamente aceptable. 

Habían pasado dos días desde que se había reencontrado con su madre. Después de abrazar al conejito como un peluche adorable, su madre había insistido en cenar todos juntos en su hogar de la infancia. Aunque reacio, Nick tuvo que asentir tras ver la mirada fría que estaba recibiendo al pensarlo tanto. 

Lily no podía verse más satisfecha después de la cuantiosa comida que habían instalado en su regazo. Desconfiada al principio, su resistencia se derritió en un charco al no parar de recibir dulces caseros y miradas amables del mamífero mayor.

Al pasar las nueve, el conejito cayó rendido contra el costado de Nick, este no había tenido más opción que instalarla en su antigua cama. 

Su hogar de la infancia no cambió mucho en su ausencia, seguía teniendo el mismo papel de pared, aunque los viejos muebles se habían cambiado por algunos modelos nuevos. Aún así, el salón tenía la misma estampa de la última vez que estuvo aquí. Su madre estaba en el sillón de la esquina, con la misma mirada inquisitiva de la última vez. Un sobre blanco en la mesa del centro había sido la única diferencia del recuerdo.

Aquella noche Nick había contado todo a su madre, guardándose las peores partes para si mismo, además de la situación actual con Lily. El dinero sobre la mesa le impulsaba a terminar con todas las mentiras, pero no quería involucrarla cuando resultaba tan peligroso. Aquel sería el último secreto, esperaba, que tendría con su madre.

Ella parecía comprensiva mientras le escuchaba, solo advirtiéndole al final que pasaría si volvía a desaparecer. El zorro sostuvo una sonrisa incomoda hasta que sus antiguas donaciones anónimas le golpearon en la cara. El sobre pesaba, lo que provoco una ligera punzada de dolor en el hocico. 

“No soy una zorra vieja e invalida que necesita estas ayudas tuyas Nicky” 

“Jamás pensaría eso mamá” El abrazo que siguió fue suficiente para los dos. Años de dolor, culpa y preocupación fueron aliviados considerablemente mientras se perdonaban. 

Después de la noche tan emotiva, Vivian se había empeñado en no perderlo de vista. Sobre todo, al descubrir donde se estaban quedando. Los regaños duraron una hora, con Lily como tema principal, pues un niño no podía vivir en un almacén. La sola idea era ridícula, enfatizó Vivian. Luego lo volvió a argumentar, con un tirón de orejas como punto final. 

Se habían instalado en una rutina cómoda. Lily fue su sombra durante el primer día que habían pasado en su casa, o esa era la intención, hasta que el olor a galletas volvió a inundar la estancia.

Nick apreciaba a Lily, eso era suficiente para que Vivian hiciera su mejor esfuerzo en agradarle. Aquella primera tarde, la zorra dio una de sus muchas lecciones sobre como hacer las mejores galletas. 

Nick, por otro lado, había intentado buscar información en las calles. Durante las tardes se dedicó a visitar a viejos conocidos, todos fingiendo no saber nada al oír un nombre relacionado con Singcor. 

Aquello le hizo recordar donde estaba. El tejón había contactado esta mañana, dando por fin una dirección. El momento fue perfecto, ya que se salvó de responder algunas preguntas de su madre sobre Lily, especialmente sobre por que el conejito no estaba yendo al colegio. 

Su madre no era idiota, cualquier desviación a la pregunta causaría más daño que arreglo. El tono de su teléfono fue una salvación milagrosa en aquel momento. 

Su parada sonó en los altavoces. La dirección estaba a solo unos minutos caminando, suficiente para ir pensando como abordar al canguro. Suponía que no sería fácil extraer algo de información, la pandilla de Singcor estaba compuesta por fanáticos, después de todo. Por lo que sabía, eran un grupo de extremistas a favor de los derechos de Outback Island. Sus actividades consistían en pequeñas operaciones para financiar sus manifestaciones, aunque no fueran muchos, eran muy conocidos por la violencia y agresividad que tenían. 

Repentinamente sintió un empujón al doblar una esquina. Todo fue tan rápido que solo notó la oscuridad de un callejón cuando pudo enfocar la vista, estaba siendo presionado contra la pared, sin tocar el suelo, y con una pata cerrando su hocico. 

“Mucho tiempo sin verte Wilde” 

Nick reconoció la voz inmediatamente. El disgusto brilló en sus ojos, un gruñido bajo empezó a surgir hasta que Jack lo soltó indiferentemente. Nick taladró al conejo con disgusto en la mirada, alisó su camisa pawaiana mientras intentaba recuperar su mascara de estafador. 

“¡Rayas! Y yo pensando que te había comido un león ¿No has oído hablar de los teléfonos?”

“Sé a quien vas a ver Wilde” Nick se puso ligeramente tenso antes de reír.

“El acoso no te favorece, Savage” 

“También estoy enterado sobre la niña” La sonrisa de Nick cayó “Lo que no sé, es que papel tienes tú en todo esto”

El zorro se veía serio, con un aura amenazante que Jack jamás le había visto. El azul y el verde se enfrentaron, ninguno dispuesto a apartar la mirada. 

“Siempre estas lleno de preguntas ¿No Rayas?” Con un ligero empujón en el hombro, Nick se apartó del conejo, dispuesto a irse sin más “Una lástima que te odie, si no fuera por ese detalle insignificante, respondería encantado” 

“Te enfrentas a varios cargos, Wilde”

“Una novedad interesante y para nada rutinaria, déjale el recado a mi secretaria” 

“Lily podría estar en peligro” aquello detuvo al zorro “Los mamíferos que organizaron su entrega están siendo eliminados” 

Jack no sabía si funcionaria. Según los informes, Wilde había desarrollado un vínculo afectivo con la conejita huérfana llamada Lily. Por experiencia propia, el conejo sabía como Nick se mantenía cerrado a los demás, siempre aparentando, nunca confiando al cien por cien en otro mamífero. El mismo Jack había fomentado aquella actitud del zorro en su último cruce con él. 

Le costaba creer que alguien con tantas barreras emocionales formara un vinculo afectivo tan rápido. 

“Quid pro quo Savage” el tono de Nick era casi salvaje “Vas a decirme todo lo que sabes, y esta vez, sin engaños” 

El conejo no respondió, solo siguió la estela del zorro hasta la cafetería más cercana. Antes de entrar mandó instrucciones para reforzar la vigilancia a Dorothy, él se encargaría de vigilar a Wilde. 

“Habla, Rayas” El conejo toqueteó su reloj, desactivando cualquier elemento de escucha con sus compañeros. 

“Hace dos meses, aproximadamente, se observó un aumento en las típicas operaciones de los extremistas en Outback Island. Las cantidades que movían aumentaron, el equipo incautado era más sofisticado, incluso sus números en mamíferos crecieron. Estoy a cargo de esta investigación” 

“Veo que has subido algunos peldaños en el ZBI” Jack no reaccionó a sus palabras “Siempre el alma de la fiesta” 

Nick sabía que, al hablar, ya no tendría nada con que negociar. Jack Savage no era conocido por tener un buen corazón, todo lo contrario, su fama en el inframundo consistía en un asesino capaz y despiadado. Seguramente no le habría dicho toda la verdad, ni tendría la intención de hacerlo, involucrarse con él era como pedir a gritos una traición por la espalda. 

Con todo eso en mente, decidió meterse de lleno en la cueva del león.

“¿Qué hay de Lily?”

“Hace unas semanas, un trabajador social procedió a removerla del sistema con una adopción no reglamentaria. Era un caso de bajo perfil, con pocas posibilidades de adopción formal, ningún mamífero se quejó de ello al completar el papeleo” Jack extendió diversas fotos en la mesa. En todas aparecía el lobo que buscaba “Sospechamos que este mamífero era un enlace al adoptante final” 

“Perdona la interrupción, pero no veo que relación hay entre una cosa y la otra” pinchó con la garra al lobo de la foto “Solo veo un tráfico de personas, del que no tengo ni idea, y un aumento de delincuencia en la zona más apartada de la ciudad”

“Déjame exponer con más orden los hechos Wilde” Jack extrajo un sobre de su abrigo “McJumper era un reconocido ludópata, sin embargo, no tenía conexión con los grupos de Outback Island; el lobo de la foto es la actual mano derecha de Singcor, como ya sabes, estos dos mamíferos tenían un encuentro al que finalmente acudiste tú” Una imagen de si mismo con el lobo se lanzó a la mesa “Así que, un mamífero con conexiones en toda Zootopia, un grupo radical emergente que tenía interés en una adopción irregular, y un trabajador social con reputación dudosa ajeno a Outback Island. Todos se necesitan entre ellos ¿No? McJumper el dinero, Singcor una adopción rápida, y tú…como siempre, solo un humilde mediador, con una humilde comisión ¿Verdad?” 

“Veo que sigues siendo bueno con las palabras…” 

“¿Qué hay detrás de esta falsa adopción Wilde?” 

“Lo siento, pero soy inocente de los cargos. Solo hacía un favor a McJumper, aquella noche me convenció de conducir a cambio de cinco de los grandes” Un recuerdo rápido pasó por la mente de Nick “Aunque, ahora entiendo por que no llegó a ver el sol. En la noche del intercambio, el lobo mencionó tener el “paquete” erróneo” 

“¿Qué pasó durante el intercambio?” Jack recordaba aquel día, había seguido al lobo hasta el puerto. No pudo acercarse por estar en un espacio tan abierto y solo llegó a verlos de lejos mientras intercambiaban un sobre con las manos. 

“El tipo se acercó a recoger a Lily del coche, cuando estuvo cerca hundió su nariz en ella y…dijo que era el equivocado” 

“Desde entonces todo el circulo de Singcor esta desaparecido o bajo tierra” Jack se levantó con el teléfono en la mano “Se equivocaron de persona, si sólo esta matando a los extremistas, es que era responsabilidad de ellos y él es un personaje ajeno a Outback Island” 

“¡Rayas!” Nick agarró con fuerza el brazo del conejo “Big está tras la cola de ese lobo, necesito llegar a él antes que el ZBI “

“Wilde-“

“Sabes que me lo debes, Savage” 

No hubo tiempo para responder, el tono de un teléfono sonó entre ellos. Jack respondió automáticamente, reconoció la melodía personalizada como un símbolo de problemas. 

“Aquí Savage”

“¡Jefe! Dorothy Brown está muerta” 


	7. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick se ha unido a Jack en busca del lobo, quedan solo 4 días y los contratiempos no dejan de llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las navidades y cumpleaños me ha mantenido muy ocupada. A partir del 21 dudo que podre escribir cualquier cosa, pero me gustaría acabar el arco actual ahora que ya tengo el borrador listo.

**Quedan 4 días para la reunión del Sr. Big**

_“¿Hola?”_

“¡Nicholas! ¡Llevo llamando todo el día! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?!”

_“¡Has caído! Vuelve a intentarlo cuando no esté tan ocupado -bip”_

Vivian lanzó el teléfono al sofá, su hijo se estaba ganando una buena charla cuando lo volviera a ver. La furia le duró poco, observó la luz de la mañana a través de las cortinas, preocupada por la desaparición de Nick. No lo había visto durante toda la tarde de ayer, algo usual en estos días, pero que no apareciera para el desayuno le había encendido todas las alarmas.

Lily no había preguntado por él hasta ahora. Vivian no sabía si sentirse aliviada o temerosa por el silencio del conejito. Las tortitas habían sido devoradas más lentamente esta mañana, y creía haber visto algunas miradas robadas al asiento vacío de Nick en la cocina, pero, por lo demás, parecía una mañana cualquiera para Lily.

Tras sentarse en el salón, frustrada por toda la situación, decidió esperar un poco para llamar a la policía. Esperaba que Nick tuviera una buena excusa.

…

“No estoy acostumbrado a colgar boca abajo Rayas, dime ¿Es normal que tenga ganas de vomitar? “

El conejo no reaccionó. Siguió trasteando sus ataduras en la espalda, clavando de vez en cuando sus nudillos en la espalda. Nick soltó un quejido cuando ese último intentó le dio un ligero pellizco.

“No te muevas Wilde, creo que casi lo tengo”

“Llevas pinchándome más de cinco horas seguidas, creo que puedo quejarme un poco”

“Si quieres que los guardias nos descubran, lo estas consiguiendo”

Nick bufó molesto. Ignorando al conejo, recorrió por decima vez toda la habitación exhaustivamente, en busca de alguna señal que le indicara donde estaba, o que momento del día era. Estaban envueltos por paredes de ladrillos en una especie de sótano, sin ningún atisbo del exterior desde que los noquearon fuera del Ferry en Outback Island.

El conejo había aceptado con demasiada facilidad su petición para acompañarlo, debería haber sospechado que había alguna trampa en su trato. Su enfoque en buscar al lobo, le había hecho seguir a Savage sin duda a Outback Island. Él había mencionado tener un informante que podría aclarar la situación de Brown, tal vez conseguir un rastro hacia el lobo. El obvio agujero en la seguridad de Dorothy Brown mostraba un posible topo en su equipo, y era mejor moverse ellos solos hasta entender totalmente la situación.

Ahora estaba colgando boca abajo por hacer caso a un conejo problemático.

“Tu servicio al cliente es muy lamentable Rayas, tendré que poner una queja” El mareo se volvía más fuerte para Nick.

“Tranquilo Wilde, me aseguraré de no volver a traerte a una misión” Jack se retorció más fuerte, balanceándose ligeramente. La pequeña púa afilada que guardaba en el puño de la camisa no era muy grande, pero después de rozarlo con la cuerda durante horas, sentía que pronto cedería al peso de los dos juntos.

“Deja de moverte, creo que voy a …”

Los dos se detuvieron al oír abrirse la puerta. Dos grandes canguros se abrieron paso con dos rifles, en medio de ellos un ornitorrinco caminó hacia ellos. Uno de los secuaces puso un taburete en medio, ocupándolo de inmediato un Singcor nada contento.

“Entonces…la ZBI en Outback Island” Sin esperar respuesta, el mamífero asintió al canguro más cercano, este se movió con la culata del rifle, golpeando el rostro de Savage con fuerza “Llegáis un poco tarde a la fiesta, ya no estoy dispuesto a ningún trato” Abandonó el taburete de un salto, indicando con un gesto que se encargaran de los dos cautivos.

“¡Irá a por ti, Singcor!” gritó Jack antes de que el ornitorrinco se fuera “Has visto lo decidido que está ese lobo, sin la ZBI estás perdido”

“¡No te atrevas a decirlo!” El ornitorrinco cargó furioso contra Jack, golpeando cualquier lugar posible del conejo “¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no me hubiera involucrado con la ZBI desde el principio! ¡Ese estúpido lobo solo me persigue por haber tratado contigo! ¡Esta será la última vez que juegas conmigo Savage!” Cansado, el ornitorrinco bajo los brazos “Si tengo que morir, lo haré bajo mis condiciones” Antes de marcharse, colocó un dispositivo ante los ojos de Savage “Y serán los mismos para ti. Feliz explosión conejito”

Los canguros siguieron a su jefe fuera del sótano. Dejando a los dos mamíferos solos otra vez.

“¿Por qué no me sorprende que me hayas mentido? Creo que tu factor sorpresa se está atrofiando Rayas” Nick se había mantenido callado en todo el intercambio, más que nada, para evitar una bala en su cabeza, pero empezaba a entender que Savage era parte de toda esta situación, tal como sospechaba desde el principio.

Tras ser utilizado como un contacto para entrar a la mafia de Big, Nick reconocía los viejos trucos del conejo.

“Tengo una bomba delante mientras estoy atado boca abajo sin poder moverme, perdona si no tengo tiempo para escucharte Wilde” Los movimientos del conejo se volvieron más agresivos, intentando provocar una ruptura en la cuerda.

Hastiado, Nick devolvió el último codazo con fuerza, aquel movimiento terminó por ceder las ataduras, cayendo los dos repentinamente. El conejo forcejeó la cerradura de la puerta, estaba cerrada y tardaría demasiado en abrirla como para escapar de la explosión. Sin más opción, removió sus dientes frontales hasta encontrar la ganzúa necesaria.

Mientras, Nick observaba el dispositivo con resignación, en las películas siempre parecían tener cables alrededor con los que poder salvarse si cortaban algunos. En este caso, solo era un cuadrado compacto con una ranura donde se observaba el tiempo restante.

“Venga Rayas, es un buen momento para lucir esas habilidades de super espía” El conejo no respondió a sus palabras, aún trabajando en la puerta sin desconcentrarse.

El zorro se acercó a la puerta, por si Jack conseguía abrirla a tiempo, atento a cualquier señal de salida. Justo cuando pensaba que la vida se había apiadado de él, se encontraba atrapado en un sótano junto a su mamífero menos favorito. Al menos había conseguido hacer las paces con su madre, pero ¿Qué sería de Lily? En algún momento, la conejita había empezado a importarle. 

Le importaba, aunque intentara no admitirlo.

“¡No tenemos tiempo Jack!”

De improviso, la puerta se abrió violentamente hacia dentro, golpeando con fuerza la cabeza de Jack mientras se desmayaba en las escaleras. Nick le sostuvo por el brazo, sorprendido, miró hacia delante sin ver a nadie.

“Un gracias estaría bien Wilde” La voz ronca hizo abrir el hocico de Nick con incredulidad, ante él, Finnick se mostraba con su inseparable bate. Arrastrando al conejo, empujó a Finnick hacia delante, ocupado ahora con alejarse de la bomba en el sótano.

“¡No hay tiempo Finn, corre! ¡Hay una bomba!”

Cargando al conejito en su hombro, salió por la puerta con prisas, acabando en una especie de fabrica o almacén enorme.

“¡Nick! ¡Por aquí!” Sin pensarlo, el zorro siguió a Finnick por el vacío almacén. A lo lejos, diviso una puerta de hierro entreabierta. Con un sprint final, atravesó el lugar, acabando en un atestado muelle con chatarra. Sin poder ubicarse, la explosión arrasó sus oídos, el jalón final de Finnick lo empujo tras unos coches destrozados.

“No sabes… lo contento… uf… que estoy de verte” El zorro rojo se deslizo al suelo con la adrenalina aún corriendo en las venas. Savage se encontraba tumbado al lado suyo, aún inconsciente por el golpe contra la puerta. El cielo se veía claro, posiblemente había pasado toda la noche encerrado como mínimo.

Alrededor suyo, los restos incendiados empezaban a levantar una bandada de humo por el muelle. La chatarra desperdigada por todas partes le impedía orientarse, no reconocía el lugar, pero tendría que marcharse pronto si quería evitar las sirenas que ya oía de lejos.

“Hay que irnos” confirmó Finnick, tapándose el hocico con su camiseta mientras lo dirigía entre los escombros.

Nick lo imitó, llevando al conejito desmayado, era su oportunidad de conseguir verdaderas respuestas y no la iba a desaprovechar.

…

Lily entró despacio en la habitación donde se estaba quedando. No era muy grande, había una cama a un costado y un escritorio al otro, algunas estanterías por las paredes se veían abarrotadas de diversos objetos, y un armario cerca a la puerta era el único mueble grande que se veía.

La Sra. Vivian había mencionado que el cuarto perteneció al Sr. Nick, por ello algunos posters y decoraciones aún se mantenían en las paredes. El primer día que había notado la imagen de algunos de sus héroes favoritos había estado extasiada, ahora, solo paso de largo con un objetivo en mente.

Saltó a la silla cercana al escritorio, dejando un billete arrugado en la mesa de madera.

Nunca más se dejaría volver a engañar.

Con aquella última acción, se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaría algunas provisiones antes de marcharse, y la Sra. Vivian aún estaba fuera por sus recados, tendría que darse prisa.

…

“Solo con oír lo irritante y molesto que era aquel zorro, me pude imaginar quien era” decía Finnick, con medio cuerpo metido en la hielera aún buscando las cervezas que le quedaban “Ese koala era demasiado descuidado y torpe como para notarme seguirlo”

“Pensé que ya no te importaba Finn” masculló Nick mientras aceptaba la cerveza que le tendía.

“Un par de canguros no son lo mismo que una banda de osos polares. Además, se rumorea que Singcor está acabado, todos sus chicos se están marchando” Finn se recostó contra una silla delante suyo “Me debes una grande Wilde”

“Lo recordaré para la próxima partida de póker”

“Urg…” El conejo atado comenzó a despertarse.

“¡Buenos días Rayas!” Nick se acercó a su cautivo con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

Los ojos azules parpadearon antes de acostumbrarse al exterior. La luz del día lo cegó momentáneamente, estaba en algún terreno vacío, con una camioneta al lado y unos zorros mirándole. Un dolor de cabeza agudo le atontaba ligeramente, sentía la familiar sensación de cuerdas reteniéndole, esta vez, no sentía la vieja púa en su camisa.

No reconoció el lugar al levantar la cabeza. Se veían algunas viejas fábricas a lo lejos, parecían abandonadas de hace mucho, y un puente pequeño de piedra también se alzaba delante suyo.

“Creo que por fin tendremos una conversación sincera” comenzó Nick “No ocultes ningún detalle Savage ¿Qué está sucediendo?”


	8. Sin palabras

**Quedan 4 días para el encuentro del Sr. Big**

Vivian se disgustó al ver las mantas alborotadas en un cajón del tamaño de un oso. El olor de Nick dominaba todo el lugar, haciéndole preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaba invadiendo el viejo lugar. Le había costado horas encontrar algún viejo papel en casa que indicara la vieja dirección del sitio. Ella recordaba vagamente las viejas historias de su padre sobre el lugar, las mismas que él le había contado a Nicholas cuando aún estaba con ellos.

Atravesó el espacio de la cocina hacia la puerta, llevaba dos horas esperando o buscando algún rastro de Nick sin resultados, después de que la policía tomara nota de su denuncia de desaparición, ella había decidido moverse por su lado también. Pero dejar solo a cualquier niño pequeño tanto tiempo no era bueno, y aunque Lily fuera bastante calmada, Vivian no estaba dispuesta a romper aquella norma.

Antes de subirse al coche, observó un puente a lo lejos. Era la única estructura destacada en este gran espacio de viejos almacenes ruinosos.

…

“No te he mentido” replico el conejo, con su dolor de cabeza empeorando “Todo lo que te he contado es cierto”

“Reconozco esta historia Savage, tus trucos no han cambiado nada ¿Esta vez has decidido utilizar a un grupo entero en vez de un mamífero? “

“No sé- “

“Las palabras de Singcord en verdad me trajeron un Deja vu” Las garras de Nick se clavaron en la solapa de Jack “Obligar a mamíferos para ser sucios chivatos y luego dejarlos tirados, veo que tu estafa sigue siendo la misma” Jack no respondió, clavando su mirada con molestia en el zorro.

“No tengo reparos en devolver el juego sucio”

“Que noble trabajo tiene la ZBI” replicó Nick con sorna “¿Cuál es tu objetivo ahora Savage? ¿Quién es ese lobo?”

La mirada de Jack indicó fastidio ante su pregunta, claramente no iba a hablar y las amenazas no funcionaban en él según recordaba. La postura del conejo irritaba a Nick, Finnick observó la situación con una ligera mueca. Ahora que había salvado a Nick, bien podría acabar del todo y ayudarle a buscar a ese lobo tan escurridizo.

“Hey bola de pelo” la oreja del conejo reaccionó a sus palabras “Sé que Nick no puede desvelar nada de ti, pero yo no tengo problema en esparcir por las calles que el conejo más famoso es en realidad un poli cabrón que está vendiendo a todos” Apuntó con su bate a la cabeza de Savage “Así que habla, conejito”

Jack analizó sus palabras. Cuando estuvo involucrado con Nick, se aseguró de hacerle firmar los contratos de confidencialidad blindados, además de saber algunos trapos sucios contra él. El zorro rojo era un mamífero controlado, con sus parámetros de riesgo conocidos. El Fenneck había acertado al escoger una amenaza contra él, su identidad en el inframundo era demasiado preciada para sus misiones, y al no saber mucho de este Finn no podía usar mucho contra él hasta al menos unas semanas cuando pudiera investigarlo.

Nick notó una pequeña mueca. Sabía que la tapadera del conejo era importante, la misma bola de pelo se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro de duda contra él. No le extrañaría que algunos mamíferos hubieran muerto por ese secreto, la única razón por la que estaba vivo tras saber de Jack Savage en el ZBI, era su utilidad como vendedor de información.

“Son de la mafia de Meadowlands” comentó Jack “También conocidos como los Burrows. Singcord llevaba ya un tiempo trabajando con nosotros cuando recibieron un mensaje de ellos”

“¿La ZBI esta protegiendo a un grupo tan radical como ellos?”

“Su influencia en Outback Island era un activo muy valioso para nosotros” Jack se removió contra las cuerdas, intentando medir sus posibilidades de escape “Burrows contactó con ellos por una razón parecida, su principal petición era obtener ayuda para una adopción rápida y nada pública. Outback Island es una comunidad pequeña en donde Singcord lo domina prácticamente todo, suponemos que querían borrar el rastro de los adoptantes en Outback Island con la ayuda de Singcord. Las ordenes fueron acercarse lo más posible a ellos”

“¿Por qué los Burrows buscan una adopción tan clandestina?” Comentó Finncik pensando en alto “El cabeza actual tiene tres hijos, con dos de ellos ya metidos en los negocios”

“Creemos que habrá una lucha interna, el ambiente por esos lados esta muy caldeado por la mala gestión del grupo, y según las viejas costumbres, la descendencia es muy importante para los conejitos. El perfil que más se ajusta a estas circunstancias es un grupo subsidiario dirigido por un conejo gris sin hijos registrados”

La ira invadió a Nick al oír el trato hacia Lily. A Jack no le importaba involucrar a niños en todo el asunto, aunque hubiera una guerra de por medio, aunque el niño sufriera algún daño colateral. Se imaginaba a Lily rodeada de extraños, escrutándola como un posible enemigo, sin importarles sus problemas de autoestima, tan solo interesados en su pasado y en como utilizarla.

Sus garras se extendieron, el deseo de arremeter contra Jack era enorme, pero tendría que priorizar por ahora. Primero las respuestas, luego, tal vez, podría conseguir una venganza largamente pospuesta.

“Unos días antes de que contactaran al funcionario que teníamos preparado para ellos, desaparecieron todas nuestras vías de comunicaciones” Las orejas del conejo se alzaron brevemente, Finnick reconoció el gesto, dio una mirada a su alrededor esperando ver a algún mamífero, pero la nada le saludo a través de los almacenes.

“¿Qué papel juega un lobo con los Burrows? La mayoría de ellos son presas que no soportan a los depredadores”

“Creemos que es un enviado muy cercano y poco conocido del jefe del grupo subsidiario. Todo el asunto se quiere llevar con mucha discreción, por ello, se ofreció un gran apoyo al grupo de Outback Island por su colaboración” El conejo se volvió a mover contra las cuerdas “El lobo enviado también se ha asegurado de borrar todas sus huellas, hasta ahora no tenemos un nombre conocido, sin coincidencias en los archivos, y por su cacería despiadada a los mamíferos cercanos a Singcord, suponemos que ha descubierto la infiltración”

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Nick no podía imaginarse estar en una situación peor, se encontraba en medio de dos grandes mafias con el ZBI en su espalda. Se le acababa el tiempo con el Sr. Big, el lobo era un misterio incluso para el peor conejito-acosador que conocía y el adoptante de Lily que esperaba encontrar era una mafia peligrosa y anticuada. La fachada de calma se estaba rompiendo con cada segundo que pasaba, su situación era incluso más horrible que cuando se volvió el chivo expiatorio de Jack.

Aquel último pensamiento retumbó en su cabeza.

“Quieto ahí Conejo” Soltó Finn al verlo moverse otra vez contra sus cuerdas “No creí que fueras tan loco como para intentar romperte el brazo, pero si sigues por ese camino, te apretaré todas las cuerdas hasta que se te desangre el brazo”

Jack se quedó quieto al oírle, le nació un nuevo respeto al pequeño zorro por su atención. Pocos mamíferos habrían reconocido sus intenciones, la idea más conocida era remover las cuerdas con el cuerpo, un método que requería mucho tiempo para lograrlo, pero que funcionaba perfectamente como tapadera para su verdadero objetivo.

“Hay que cuidar de nuestro invitado Finn” la voz burlona de Nick sonó mientras caminaba hacia el conejo atado “Creo que he encontrado un trato que nos beneficia a todos Savage. Puedes aceptar y lograr atrapar a ese lobo conmigo, o negarte y tratar con Big y sus osos. Elige”

…

Vivian observó con preocupación la caída de la tarde. Entre el trayecto de ida y vuelta, el tiempo se había escapado de sus manos, no había pretendido dejar tanto tiempo sola a Lily.

El universo no parecía estar de su parte, detuvo el coche en su tercer semáforo en rojo cuando su vista recogió la imagen de un pequeño conejito familiar. Las sombras no le permitían observar los rasgos, pero reconocía la vieja sudadera y parecía que el color de piel era correcto. Su concentración fue rota en mil pedazos por el bocinazo de diversos cláxones instándole a avanzar.

Giró el coche de inmediato a un apartadero. No creía posible que Lily hubiera salido de la casa, pero el recuerdo de Nick escapando por la noche le hizo querer revisar más cuidadosamente. Corriendo al lugar donde la había visto, intentó encontrar una figura pequeña de su tamaño, siguió el trayecto que le había visto caminar, revisando las esquinas y giros de diversas calles.

A estas alturas ya debería haber vuelto al coche, lo más posible es que Lily siguiera en casa esperándola, y no aquí, caminando a saber donde cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche.

Debería haber vuelto al coche.

Pero siguió buscando, por que la imagen de una cama vacía tras haber escapado Nicholas nunca se le olvidaría. Y no dejaría que volviera a suceder por muy poco posible que fuera.

Fue en su tercera esquina cuando la vio. Una figura pequeña con una sudadera familiar y una capucha cubriendo sus rasgos.

“¡Lily!” Las orejas del conejo se levantaron brevemente, sus hombros se tensaron y su caminar se detuvo momentáneamente antes de continuar su marcha “¡LILY!” Vivian no se contuvo, corrió hacia la conejita, alzándola en un abrazo asfixiante sin notar su cuerpo tenso “¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has salido de casa? ¡No deberías estar fuera tan tarde!”

Lily no respondió. La preocupación surgió en Vivian al verla tan callada y quieta “¿Lily?”

Su negativa a responder alarmaba cada vez más a Vivian. Antes de poder preguntar, notó un temblor ligero en sus brazos, el viento se volvía más fuerte, y, a diferencia de los zorros, los conejitos tenían un pelaje más fino con menos protección al frío. Aún preocupada, decidió llevarla a casa primero antes de que se resfriara. Volvería a intentar hablar con ella más tarde.

…

“Es un plan horrible” declaró Jack después que Nick terminará de hablar “Asumes que el Sr. Big nos ayudará, pero siempre se ha mantenido apartado de las guerras entre grupos cuando han surgido”

“No esta vez, el Sr. Big odia las traiciones más que nada” un recuerdo revoloteó en la mente de Nick “Eso nos da vía libre para ir tras ese lobo”

“¿Cómo pretendes atraparlo con pruebas reglamentarias? Lo he vigilado durante días sin encontrar nada”

“Singcord nos lo pondrá en bandeja de plata” Nick señaló un cartel a lo lejos, publicitando una nueva autopista cerca a OutBack Island “Ya nos ha dicho donde va a estar, solo tenemos que esperar a que nuestro mamífero vaya a por él y tenderle una emboscada”

Finnick gruñó al acercarse al conejito “Normalmente no confiaría en un tonto como Nick, pero esto puede funcionar” Trasteando detrás de Savage, lo empezó a desatar “Y si piensas en darnos la espalda, hasta el más insignificante carterista sabrá que eras un sucio topo desde el principio”

Jack se frotó ligeramente las muñecas “Bien” claudicó finalmente.

“Iremos a hablar con el Sr. Big” dijo Finn mientras acompañaba a Savage “Te avisaremos cuando todo esté arreglado”

Nick asintió, aliviado de tener al menos una posible opción que no lo dejara muerto o encerrado.

“¡Y Nick! Será mejor que revises tus mensajes” La mano del zorro se dirigió automáticamente a su bolsillo donde estaría su teléfono normalmente. Seguramente se lo habían quitado cuando lo asaltaron en Outback Island “No me gustaría estar en tu piel cuando llegues a casa”

La risa de Finnick apenas se registró en sus oídos cuando una realización horrible cayó en su cabeza.

Estaba tan muerto.

…

Lily hizo guardia en la puerta, esperando a que la Sr. Vivian fuera a la cama. Más de una vez se había acercado para intentar hablar con ella, o invitarla a hornear algunas galletas. La Sr. Vivian era muy amable con ella, y le supo mal no dirigirle la palabra. Pero todo era por una buena causa, pronto, ella ya no necesitaría a ningún adulto, ni tan siquiera al Sr. Nick.

Podía cuidarse ella sola.

El tiempo avanzaba en el reloj de la pared, pero no escuchaba ningún paso por las escaleras cercanas a su habitación actual. El sueño la estaba adormeciendo, pero tenía que concentrarse.

Sus parpados se cerraron antes de poder oír los gritos a través de la puerta.

…

Nick se frotó la oreja mientras subía por las escaleras. Su madre le había dejado muy claro su opinión sobre su improvisada excursión a Outback Island sin avisar.

Decidió comprobar como estaba Lily antes de dirigirse al sofá. Su madre había mencionado preocupada como se había negado a hablar toda la tarde, una imagen que no podía relacionar con el conejito tan animado que llevaba cuidando estos días. 

Cuando empujo la puerta sintió un peso apoyado contra ella. Despacio, giró el rostro por la obertura para ver a Lily dormida contra el marco. Intentó no moverse bruscamente, atravesando el pequeño espacio para poder entrar a la habitación.

No sabía por que el conejito había decidido echarse la siesta en el suelo, pero s i la dejaba allí podría dolerle todo el cuerpo por la mañana.

La levantó, lentamente para no despertarla, para dejarla en la cama. La acción se le hizo extraña, como si fuera un padre real arropando a su hija. La idea provocó un destello de algo en su pecho. Un tirón fuerte que de pronto se volvió muy real cuando el conejito en sus brazos lo acercó más a ella por su camisa.

Intentó abrir su mano, buscando su libertad sin despertarla, pero era inútil. Cansado, se rindió ante la pequeña bola de algodón. Apoyó sus brazos en la cama mientras reclinaba la cabeza sobre ellos, no era muy cómodo, pero suponía que dormir sería un buen castigo por haber descuidado a dos de sus mamíferos más importantes.

**Quedan 3 días para la reunión del Sr. Big**


	9. Pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick ha empezado un plan para atrapar a Singcord, todo parece estar arreglándose. 
> 
> Todo excepto un conejito con tendencias fugitivas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo trabajo me tiene bastante ocupada últimamente. No voy a abandonar nunca esta historia, es una ficción que me encanta demasiado, pero estaré actualizando más irregular y espaciadamente. 
> 
> El final de este capítulo me ha hecho luchar bastante, aunque todo lo demás ha sido muy divertido de escribir. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios y Kudos!

**Quedan 3 días para la reunión con Sr. Big**

El Sr. Big observó a los dos mamíferos delante suyo. El conejo rayado parecía un personaje totalmente descuidado, su traje rasgado además de las manchas de sudor y mugre en la camisa no concordaban con el escrupuloso Jack Savage que las calles conocían.

Pocas veces había observado al conejo de cerca, algunas reuniones comerciales habían llevado a Savage como una garantía de seguridad. Ningún mamífero en su sano juicio se enfrentaría voluntariamente al conejo, y este, no daba señales de que fuera blando con cualquiera que osara plantarle cara ya sea en serio o no.

La musaraña procesó su sorpresa por dentro, sin dar señal alguna a los dos invitados que seguían en frente suyo.

“¿A que se debe esta visita?” la musaraña se recostó en su asiento con una apariencia desinteresada.

“Las cosas se han complicado” comenzó Finn “El lobo tiene una conexión con la mafia de los Burrows” Los osos se tensaron al escuchar los últimos implicados.

El Sr. Big se quedó callado, sus cejas apenas mostraron emoción cuando el zorro acusó a uno de sus pocos aliados de invadir su territorio.

“Al hielo”

Los osos se movieron a su comando, arremetiendo contra el zorro más pequeño cuando una bola gris saltó sobre ellos, noqueando a dos de los suyos con un efecto rebote que provocó una visión borrosa del conejo.

“Va a querer escucharnos Sr. Big, hay una gran posibilidad de que el cabeza de familia sufra una guerra interna muy pronto, y el involucrado no parece querer detenerse en Meadowlands”

Los tres osos aún en pie esperaron una señal de su líder.

La musaraña tamborileó los dedos en su silla “Continua”

…

“Singcor debe estar muy cerca del lugar, un fanático como él no querrá estar lejos de su objetivo”

_“Los chicos de Savage están buscando en los moteles más cercanos”_

“No le des mucho la espalda a ese conejo”

_“Hablando de conejos ¿Cómo te va con el tuyo? ¿Ya tienes algún lugar donde dejarlo?”_

Nick suspiró “Savage ha prometido buscarle una familia adecuada, tendré que aferrarme a la creencia de que, tal vez, cumpla su palabra”

_“Ahora que el Sr. Big va tras un pez más gordo no habría problema en dejarlo en un orfanato”_

Nick se quedó callado “No será necesario. Avísame cuando tengamos todo en su sitio para el espectáculo” sin esperar, cortó la llamada.

El zorro se quedó clavado en su sitio. Estaba sentado junto al teléfono fijo, en el viejo sofá de su madre, sin moverse. El pequeño truco de Lily en la mañana le había quitado años de vida al viejo zorro. La había encontrado a punto de saltar por la ventana del salón, con una gran mochila en su espalda llena de comida. 

Lily no respondía a sus palabras, a pesar de usar un tono de reprimenda, ella no mostró ninguna mueca de nerviosismo. Le había dejado hablar hasta el cansancio solo para irse a su habitación cuando él le dio la espalda.

Su madre le había confesado haber echado llave antes de irse a dormir, por lo que tendría sentido que Lily eligiera una ventana como medio de huida. Pero seguía sin entender por que el conejito tenía esta insistencia en escaparse cuando hasta ahora había estado perfectamente con este zorro.

Su madre le había dado una mirada preocupada antes de irse a comprar. Lily llevaba encerrada en la habitación desde el incidente de la mañana, ningún ruido se escuchaba a través de las paredes y eso le preocupaba.

El conejito había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana que Nick ya no sabía como tratarla.

Un ruido contra la ventana rompió el silencio impuesto en el salón. El sonido venia de la cocina, pero por el lugar no habían ramas que provocarán tan escándalo en el exterior.

Irritado ante el constante repiqueteo contra el vidrio, Nick se levantó para abrir la ventana.

“¡LILY!”

El conejito bajo la cabeza, mientras se sujetaba a las sabanas atadas como una cuerda, para ver al zorro boquiabierto que acababa de gritar. Ella suspiró.

…

Jack observó los papeles esparcidos en la mesita de café. El Sr. Big le había invitado amablemente a estar unos días en su mansión mientras todo el asunto se resolvía. La amenaza velada que había dejado entrever en sus palabras hicieron que Jack tomará una decisión rápida sobre la situación.

Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para el ZBI que no tenía intención de desaprovechar. Aún no había podido establecer contacto con su equipo, pero un mensaje había sido enviado a través de una llamada segura a un aparente local de comida. A estas horas, los hoteles cercanos a la construcción deberían estar siendo comprobados.

_Todo va bien._

Lo que solo dejaba un problema en sus manos.

“¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?” susurró al aire mientras contemplaba la documentación del pequeño conejito llamado Lily. 

Un conejo que aparentemente no encajaba en ninguna parte, era una idea tan familiar que los recuerdos le atosigaban, aunque intentara desterrarlos al vacío donde estaban antes. Jack levantó una mueca al ver su foto, la heterocromía no era bien vista por los conejos, seguramente la razón por la que ni su familia ni nadie de la comunidad haya querido hacerse cargo.

Con cierta diversión notó las rayas negras en sus orejas, no muy comunes en los conejos. Aunque en su familia unos cuantos miembros tuvieran aquel rasgo tan raro, nadie mostraba ninguno de tal tamaño.

_No, eso no es correcto…. ¿Ella no tenía…?_

Intentó imaginarse al conejito de la foto en una pose familiar, mientras saltaba enérgicamente hacia él.

_“¡Estás arrestado!”_

Un bufido escapó de sus labios, el brote de risa apenas pudo ser contenido mientras la imagen se volvía más clara en su cabeza.

_Si, son de un tamaño parecidos._

_…_

“¡¿Una cuerda de sabanas?! Le doy a tu pobre intento de escape un tres de diez, plagiar a las películas no es inteligente mini zanahorias”

Lily se mantuvo callada. Después de confiscar las sabanas, y cualquier tipo de tela, en su habitación, Nick la llevó al salón. No tenía sentido reprenderla cuando sabía que no le iba a escuchar, pero entonces ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? Prefería no castigarla en la habitación donde acababa de escapar.

“¿Otra vez el juego del silencio? No creas que eso me va a detener, pelusa” Se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer en el sillón sin dejar de mirarla “No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que me expliques por que quieres escaparte”

Lily esquivó su mirada con un bufido.

“Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo mini zanahorias”

Las agujas del reloj fueron pasando, la mirada intensa de Nick fue dando paso a la hosca tenacidad. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que irse ahora sería un terrible error. Pronto, la rigidez de sus extremidades le obligaron a acomodarse mejor en el sillón, ninguna postura lograba contentar la incomodidad en su espalda. Removiéndose como un niño inquieto, llamó la atención de Lily.

“¿Por qué no me deja marchar?” preguntó por fin, cansada también de la situación.

“Soy un adulto pelusa, no puedo dejarte ir hasta que tus padres vengan a recogerte” Nick no vio el ceño fruncido de Lily, su atención estaba en ablandar lo suficiente el respaldo para no sentir la punzada al recostarse.

“Sé que no es verdad” Aquello hizo que Nick volteará la mirada.

“Claro que es verdad, pelusa, ayer mismo hable con tus padres”

“¡Deje de mentirme!” De un salto, el conejito intentó escapar por el costado del zorro. Antes de que fuera tarde, Nick estiró el brazo, sujetándola en el último minuto.

La apretó contra su pecho, recibiendo suaves golpes mientras Lily se retorcía buscando una salida.

“¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola! ¡¿Por qué no te vas?!” Nick la sujetó más fuerte “¡¡Vete!!”

El grito traicionaba las palabras del pequeño conejito, la quebrada de su voz atormentó a Nick. Su cuerpo dejó de patalear, flácido en su agarre, Lily empezó a llorar como si su última pared se hubiera roto.

“¡¿Por qué no te vas como todos?!”

…

Vivian calculo a ojo el tamaño de la chaqueta. El invierno sería pronto y quería regalarle algo a Lily para subirle el ánimo.

Había dejado a Nicky en su pelea de miradas con Lily en casa, sentía que era algo privado, aunque no entendiera el contexto detrás de ello. Era bastante cómico como la irritación de Nick rebotaba en Lily como un adolescente en sus primeros años.

Tenía la esperanza de que al volver las cosas se hubieran arreglado. Nick había encontrado un verdadero desafío en aquel pequeño conejito.

…

Lily se negó a quitarse la capucha del rostro. La vergüenza la estaba carcomiendo ahora que se había podido calmar ¡Había llorado como una niña pequeña!

El Sr. Nick aún seguía dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda mientras se mecía ligeramente en el sillón. La sensación era reconfortante, aunque humillante de todas formas.

“Esta bien Lily” comenzó a decir el Sr. Nick por encima de ella “Es bueno dejarlo salir de vez en cuando”

El sonrojo furioso de Lily le hizo parecer un tomate.

“Ten, puedes usarlo” el pañuelo rojo que le ofreció se veía grande, dobló sus costados mientras empezaba a limpiar lo peor de su rostro.

Algo mejor, intentó devolverlo solo para ser rechazada.

“Quédatelo. Es algo muy importante que quiero que guardes por mi”

Lily vio desconcertada el pañuelo recién usado ¿Esto era importante?

“Pelusa” el tono grave de Nick llamó su atención “No me voy a ir sin ti, nunca, eres mi conejito de la suerte ¿No te lo he dicho? Eres un conejo mejorado, y yo, un zorro mejorado, tenemos que ser mejores juntos” Lily levantó el rostro, sorprendida por una lágrima cayendo en su brazo.

El Sr. Nick tenía un lágrima cayendo, con los ojos enrojecidos mientras seguía hablando.

“No me voy a ir, a menos que tú me lo digas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estas arrestado! 
> 
> Por ser un lector dedicado. XDDDDD 
> 
> Estoy ansiosa por escribir de Judy. Ya casi esta todo armado ¿Es normal que me emocione por mi propia historia? 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Perfecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creí que tardara tanto en publicar pero el trabajo me ha cogido más tiempo del que creía. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios y Kudos! Sois los mejores

**Quedan 2 días par acabar el plazo anterior del Sr. Big**

“No parecen muy confiables Jackie”

Savage tomó un sorbo de café antes de mirar al zorro. La cafetería en donde estaban se veía concurrida a esta hora del día, muchos padres habían llevado a sus hijos a por un refrigerio después de la escuela, llenando la estancia de ligeros gritos y risas.

“¿Abogado? ¿Quieres que mini zanahorias tenga un abogado como padre?” Nick cabeceó, contrariado ante la idea “¿Cómo la va a cuidar? ¿Entre juicio y juicio?”

El conejo miró impaciente al zorro mientras este seguía despotricando sobre los candidatos que había encontrado en el sistema. Sus pies picaban por las ganas de darle un puntapié bajo la mesa, pero aquello sería una acción no muy madura de su parte. A pesar de que el zorro se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

“Esta. Nicholas “acentuó Jack mientras empujaba la información de los candidatos en sus patas “Es la única pareja que encontré con tus absurdas exigencias” 

“Razonables, todas ellas” corrigió Nick. Removió su intacto café con los ojos aún puestos en los datos de los posibles padres de Lily, se sentía incomodo ante la idea, sobre todo ahora que estaba a medio camino de arreglar su relación con el pequeño conejito. 

“Viven en la ciudad, no fumadores, sin fanatismos radicales, sin temor ni aversión a ninguna especie de zorro “Un rubor adorno el hocico de Nick al escuchar ese requisito “ Se describen como liberales de pensamiento, tienen una casa en los suburbios que supera con creces tu absurdo limite mínimo, sin antecedentes, sin inclinaciones extrañas. Ambos poseen salarios estables, su situación financiera es buena” Nick hizo un ademán de protesta, pero el conejo prosiguió recitando toda la información que había conseguido hace poco “Sin parientes potencialmente peligrosos, sin antecedentes en enfermedades mentales, ambos de pelaje gris -un requisito sin sentido- ambos provenientes de una familia numerosa” el tintineo de sus garras contra la mesa hizo que Jack alzara la mirada.

La única palabra que podría describir al zorro en este momento era “ansioso”

“¿Sigo Nicholas? ¿O falta algún requisito más en esta lista que no me hayas comentado?”

Nick veía la taza en sus patas. Apenas notaba el ruido de otros mamíferos detrás suyo, el latido intenso en su propia cabeza no le dejaba centrarse del todo en las palabras del conejito. Un rápido vistazo al reloj de la cafetería le dio la excusa que necesitaba.

“¡Vaya! Mira la hora, tengo un recado muy urgente que hacer Rayas” Jack alzó una ceja, dando a entender su poca confianza en las palabras del zorro. A este no pareció importarle mientras dejaba un par de billetes en la mesa “Tendremos que retrasar un poco nuestra charla, aunque estos parecen los tipos, Jackie, creo que me has convencido”

“Estos son mis últimos candidatos Nicholas” comentó antes de que Nick se alejara “Estamos muy cerca de encontrar a Singcord, y la operación en conjunto con el Sr. Big esta programada en dos días. No tengo tiempo para seguir buscándote una pareja de conejos imaginarios en esta ciudad”

Savage golpeo el pecho del zorro con el archivo desperdigado de la mesa.

“Dale una última ojeada, tienes hasta la noche para responderme”

Nick vio los papeles en sus manos, notando un ligero peso adicional en el sobre que no tenía antes.

“Una pequeña compensación por Outback Island, procura no perderlo Red”

El teléfono nuevo se sentía pesado en su pata.

…

El zorro se sentía en conflicto.

Quedaban un par de minutos antes de que su madre llegara con Lily de sus compras. Eso le dejaba exactamente quince minutos para intentar arreglar su cabeza de un problema inexistente que él solo estaba creando.

_¿Qué hay que pensar? Es la pareja perfecta de conejitos ¡Viven en la ciudad y no temen de los zorros! Seguramente podrás pasarte a ver a mini zanahorias cuando quieras._

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba cansado de sus pensamientos, un ligero gemido de frustración se escuchaba mientras sus propias patas intentaban callar a su cerebro restregándose por todo su rostro.

_Esta bien, todo esta bien. Ella se irá a vivir con esta maravillosa familia, podré seguir viéndola por la ciudad, incluso invitarle algunos pawsicles. No hay problema, Lily estará muy feliz, los conejitos estarán contentos de tener una mini zanahoria tan adorable, yo estaré contento, todos contentos ¡Yay!_

Todo sería perfecto, si no se sintiera tan miserable y contrario en aceptar el trato de Savage.

El sonido de las llaves sobresaltó a Nick.

“¡Estamos en casa!” El alegre tono de Vivian se detuvo al ver a su hijo con la cabeza en el suelo “¿Nicky?”

“Todo bien mamá” adolorido, se levantó del suelo. Su madre se veía algo divertida por la situación, Lily se mantenía escondida tras suyo “¿Cómo han ido las compras?”

“Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, incluso hemos podido conseguir algo de bugburga para ti” Lily siguió a Vivian como una sombra inseparable, aunque Nick había conseguido una mirada breve por parte suya, el conejito ahora se esmeraba por evitarlo usando las faldas de la zorra como un escudo impenetrable.

“Unos cuantos bichos fritos son justo lo que necesito” estaba claro que Lily no sabía que era exactamente bugburga, dirigió una mirada chocante a la inofensiva bolsa marrón, alejándose unos pasos instintivamente del contenido que cargaba Vivian tan tranquilamente.

Nick no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa socarrona en su hocico.

“No pasa nada pelusa, son todos bichos muertos, dudo que se asomen a visitarte”

Lily dio una ligera sonrisa antes de escaparse a paso rápido escaleras arriba.

Vivian arqueó una ceja “No fue tu mejor intento Nicky”

…

“¿Algo de café?” una joven marmota levantó ligeramente la cabeza del ordenador para ver la taza de plástico que ofrecía su compañero.

“Voy a necesitar más de una taza” cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras aceptaba que su turno se alargarían un par de horas más “Recién he terminado de comprobar la 2ª página”

“Siempre podemos esperar que el siguiente sea el definitivo”

“Con mi suerte dudo que lo consiga” la marmota se levantó del asiento con un ligero estiramiento, y puso la pata en el hombro de su colega “Cúbreme un rato, voy a ver si puedo robar algo de café real antes de dormirme en el teclado”

La marmota no había cruzado el pasillo exterior al completo cuando su colega apareció corriendo tras ella.

“¡Deline! ¡Deline!” el novato apenas logró decir algo más hasta que la cogió de brazos, alterado “Lo tengo, le he encontrado”

“Oh Mierda”

…

Nick vio a Lily encorvada en la cama con las orejas en alto. Su nariz rosa se movía a la velocidad del sonido mientras leía concentrada un viejo comic de su antigua habitación. No parecía que lo hubiera notado, de lo contrario, ya hubiera dado alguna excusa para escapar según su experiencia.

“Hora de cenar pelusa”

El conejo saltó ante la voz de Nick, volviendo a su apariencia nerviosa, asintió rápidamente mientras pasaba por su costado. Nick suspiro internamente, aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas asegurarle a Lily de que no tenía por que avergonzarse, sabía que no resolvería nada.

Su madre estaba de acuerdo con él en darle algo de tiempo al pequeño conejito, entre los dos intentaban crear un ambiente cómodo para Lily después de sus últimos intentos de fuga. Aún se le salía el corazón con solo recordar verla colgar del segundo piso con una simple cuerda de tela como herramienta.

Dio una mirada nerviosa a la dichosa ventana, el cerrojo de seguridad parecía estar bien instalado pero tal vez no sería mala idea instalar algunas rejas por el exterior.

Archivó esa idea para más tarde.

“¡A cenar!”

Lily no habló mucho durante la cena, aunque Vivian intentó iniciar algunas conversaciones, el conejito se mostraba tenso y corto en sus respuestas. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba devorando el enorme tazón que Vivian le había servido delante.

Los dos zorros intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

Tras el trance de la comida en que se había sumergido Lily, Nick decidió acompañar a Lily hasta la cama. Aunque sintiera algo de pesar por la espalda tensa del conejito, le pesaba más la preocupación de que se pudiera “perder” en el camino.

Antes de que Nick pudiera escoger la ropa de dormir, el conejito ya se estaba cambiando la camiseta y pantalones por un conjunto más cómodo que llevaba la cara de Superbunny impresa por todos lados.

“Parece que me han robado el trabajo, mini zanahoria” el tono burlón de Nick se perdió en Lily, dejándola algo confundida al lado de la cama “Venga pelusa, a dormir” arropó a Lily antes de apagar las luces.

“Nick” le sorprendió Vivian por detrás “Tenemos que hablar”

El tono de voz de su madre le dejó nervioso. En el camino al salón, Nick intentó inventar una historia para cualquier posible pregunta que la zorra le lanzara. Su cola se agitó nerviosa, normalmente forzaría sus oídos hacia arriba, intentando dar una apariencia despreocupada. Pero su madre siempre lo había podido leer como la palma de su mano, una de las razones por las que peleaban a menudo en el pasado.

Vivian no llegó a sentarse en el sillón al llegar. De pie en medio del lugar, se volteó para dar una mirada inquisitiva a su hijo.

“¿Dónde están los padres de Lily?” El zorro fue callado antes de que pudiera hablar “No me mientas”

“Ella…la estoy cuidando, como hogar de acogida, temporalmente. Hay una pareja que esta tramitando su adopción” 

Su madre se le quedó viendo un rato, escudriñando ligeramente los ojos con las orejas bajas hasta que, repentinamente, cambio totalmente de actitud, viéndose totalmente despreocupada.

“Bueno, eso es un alivio. Estaba algo ansiosa por las pocas respuestas que Lily daba” Vivian se llevó la mano al pecho “No me puedo imaginar como has acabado de padre de acogida, pero mientras ella tenga un lugar donde quedarse no te preguntaré sobre ello”

Una bola de ansiedad comenzó a formarse en el estomago del zorro.

“Si…una historia divertida, espero que Lily se porte igual de bien con sus nuevos padres” la sonrisa de estafador se posó automáticamente en sus rasgos.

“Seguramente se entenderá mejor entre conejitos, es una niña muy buena” La zorra dejó escapar una risa “No me extrañaría que sus boletines estuvieran llenos de A, es muy buena con los números ¡Prácticamente me ha calculado toda la compra!”

El teléfono zumbo en su bolsillo.

“Perdón, mamá. Tengo que coger esta llamada”

Con la cabeza dispersa, Nick decidió tomar algo de aire en el porche. Tenía mil pensamientos distintos en la cabeza sin entender ninguno. El teléfono seguía zumbando furiosamente en su pata, con una J como identificador en la llamada. Ahora, eso sí sabía lo que significaba, y no parecía nada bueno.

“Aquí Wilde”

“Le tenemos, mañana a las 9.00 AM. Nuestro patrocinador nos quiere allí sin falta”

“Entendido Rayas”

“Wilde ¿Tienes mi respuesta?”

Todos los eventos se juntaron en la cabeza de Nick, la acusación de secuestro, las malas miradas en el centro comercial, la alegría en su madre al saber de Lily con otros conejitos. La escapada peligrosa de Lily ¿Si él hubiera sido un conejito habría seguido tomando esa decisión tan extrema? ¿Se hubiera abierto más a él si hubieran tenido la misma especie? Seguramente otros conejitos no tenían que buscar por internet cosas tan básicas como que darle de comer, tampoco tendrían problemas en darle una buena cama propia, o mandarla a escuelas de presas sin asustar a todos los demás padres y alumnos al aparecer.

“¿Wilde?”

Un zorro cuidando de un conejito, que idea más extraña había cruzado por su cabeza durante un segundo.

“Lo siento rayas, estaba trasteando un poco el nuevo teléfono, algo barato para un super agente del ZBI ¿no?” El silencio al otro lado agrandó la sonrisa de Nick “De todos modos, esa pareja de conejos parece estar bastante bien”

“Algo totalmente desconocido para mi” el sarcasmo pasó de largo para el zorro, su mente se encontraba ligeramente nublada “9.00 AM, no lo olvides”

Guardó el teléfono, sin moverse del sitio, aún no tenía ganas de volver.

_Esta bien, todo esta bien._


End file.
